Black Rider
by animeloco
Summary: Hiccup acaba de ser nombrado para la ultima prueba de Vikingo, asesinar a un dragón, pero desde que conocio a su amigo Toothlees tiene dudas sobre si estos seres son realmente las terribles criaturas que son, hasta que un suceso dejo marcada su vida y la de toda la aldea
1. Chapter 1: Black Day

**Capitulo 1: Black Day**

El martillo era continuo y sin parar, era lo único en lo que realmente era bueno, no era musculoso como su primo, grande como su padre o fuerte como ambos, solo era bueno haciendo espadas, arcos, puntas de flechas y flechas, mazos, porras, ganzúas, hachas, lanzas y demás cosas que fueran un arma y claro esta inventando nuevas cosas, como una catapulta movible que lanzaba boleadoras, la vez que la probo fue un ataque del enemigo y termino dándole por accidente a uno de los suyos dejándolo inconciente a las afueras de la forja de su maestro, paso el ataque le dio a uno de los enemigos y helo ahora aquí creando lo que sería un prótesis para ese enemigo que hirió por accidente, miro su trabajo terminado y luego el bosquejo a mano de ese enemigo suyo.

- Funcionara – fue lo que pensó y lo dejo en la meza para pensar unos momentos - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...definitivamente esto no es lo mío…no soy como ellos

Funciono perfectamente ahora eran amigos y no se alejaban el uno del otro, su enemigo por generaciones un dragón ahora era en quien podía confiar y alegrarse, ambos surcaban los cielos todos los días y siempre aprendía cosas nuevas sobre esa especie especialmente la de su amigo, era como un gato gigante con alas, simpático, amigable, listo y bueno como olvidarlo un verdadero peligro una vez enojado, pero cuando los dos volaban podían olvidar todo se concentraban solamente en ellos dos pasando un grato momento, esta era su ultimo vuelo en su tierra natal, se irían al amanecer debido al examen final como Vikingo, tendría que asesinar a un Monstrous Nightmer esa era el precio que tenía que pagar por descubrir los secretos de los dragones, cada vez que descubría algo nuevo le sorprendía cada vez mas lo poco que saben sobre estas magnificas criaturas, pero no todo era paz, sin darse cuenta el muchacho llego justamente hasta el territorio de los dragones, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?, simple la bruma lo rodeo por completo no podía observar nada mas aya de su nariz

- Toothless, ¿Qué ocurre amigo?, hay que regresar – mas sin embargo su amigo dragón de escamas oscuras con cuatro patas y forma de salamandra, cosa que aveces le llamaba de esa manera – vamos…

Se quedo mudo al ver a su lado derecho e izquierdo el aparecer dragones de todos los tipos por conocidos por los Vikingos, de alguna manera no reparaban en él solo en su trayectoria cosa que pasaba lo mismo con su amigo, repentinamente se encontraba sobre un dragón que esquivaba montículos de rocas y salientes hasta lograr observar un volcán en medio de una isla llena de rocas, solo le llego algo a la mente, el que podría haber descubierto el nido de los dragones que tanto tiempo los vikingos han estado buscando desesperadamente, el calor fue lo primero que le golpeo a la cara al momento de entrar por una cueva a un costado del volcán, la iluminación rojiza era lo único que permita el poder observar el interior, la colmena de dragones dio unos cuantos giros hasta empezar a dejar caer toda su comida, Toothless salio del grupo para aterrizar detrás de una columna de roca, ambos llegaron hasta el otro extremo para poder observar el espectáculo

- es genial el lograr saber que toda nuestra comida es tirada a un agujero – por ultimo llego un dragón de alas cortas demasiado robusto el verlo recordaba la forma de una abeja y mas por su batir de alas.

No parecía tener comida hasta que se detuvo sobre el hueco lleno de un humo espeso y dejo caer un pequeño pescado del interior de su boca, se rasco un poco hasta que escucho un rugido por toda la caverna, ese rugido logro que todas las criaturas se lograran agazapar y poner juntas como tratando de escapar de algo, el miedo era visible en sus ojos, el dragón empezó a alejarse del lugar cuando de la nada unas fauces lo capturaron inmediatamente para engullirlo, lo entendió de inmediato ese dragón era la reina y si no obtenía suficiente alimento esta los devoraría a todos, la criatura comenzó a olfatear el lugar percatándose de los intrusos

- rayos, vámonos amigo – levantaron vuelo justo a tiempo para lograr escapar de un mordisco dirigido a ellos

Los dragones por el temor de ser devorados hicieron lo mismo empezando a escapar por la boca del volcán, siento la succión del abrir de las quijadas de la gigantesca criatura, el vikingo volteo para ver como un dragón de dos cabezas un Hideous Zippleback era arrastrado, el temor estaba en sus ojos, jalo la montura y bajaron, el Night Fury entendió lo que tenía que hacer preparo y lanzo una esfera azul directo a la boca logrando que la cerrara antes de lograr de que atrapara a la pobre victima, mas esta acción no le agrado al gigante que ahora los observaba de atentamente

- cre… - el rugido los saco de cualquier duda sobre su furia – creo que es mejor irnos

Emprendieron el vuelo lo mas rápido posible hacía la salida, logrando crear una persecución ya que a sus espaldas los seguía la reina de cerca, fueron varios dentelladas a la cola y siempre se lograron escapar por solo milímetros de distancia hasta la salida, la roca salio en todas direcciones al momento de que el monumental cuerpo saliera por la boca del volcán y esta a la vez diera un rugido mientras se preparaba para lanzar la llamarada en todas direcciones, al hacerlo se disipo un poco la niebla dándoles un mejor avistamiento de su entorno y de la criatura

- tiene alas…tal vez podemos utilizar su tamaño, vamos Toothless tenemos que hacerla salir a como de lugar

Una vez el fuego se aplaco comenzaron el bombardeo de plasma, no tenían otra alternativa mas que hacerla volar y lograr detener el problema de tantos años, sobre voló en círculos haciendo que Toothless disparara a lomo, vientre y alas, lo cual parecía lograrlo ya que empezó a desplegar las alas par al poco tiempo empezar a perseguirlos en el aire, justo lo que quería tal cual lo planeo, bajo a las rocas y empezó a pasar entre ellas entre las aperturas que lograba encontrar todo para lograr cansarlo o al menos frenarlo, pero no servía de nada, al voltear a su espalda observo como la reina solamente los atravesaba sin inmutarse o ralentizar un poco sus movimientos, no estaba funcionando, necesitaba un nuevo plan.

Fue solo el sonido lo que les despertó, jamás habían escuchado algo parecido en sus vidas de guerreros y más en la guerra contra los dragones era de noche y todos salieron de sus casas para lograr descubrir que era lo que ocurría ya que seguido del potente rugido aparecieron los sonidos de explosiones, todos en la aldea corrieron al puerto ya que fue en donde se podía obtener un mejor vistazo del espectáculo que tienen ante sus ojos, el jefe de la aldea de complextura musculosa y barba hasta el pecho paso entre la multitud de los cuales en cuanto lo veían le daban paso hasta llegar al borde del muelle, se veía cansado y preocupado, la verdad tenía sus razones ya que no ha visto a su hijo desde que la anciana anuncio que el mataría al dragón al día siguiente, venía del bosque en donde su hijo siempre después del ruedo de cada día se internaba para no aparecer hasta mas noche, pero ya era demasiado entrada la noche y aun no regresaba, fue hasta que escucho el rugido que regreso a la aldea para toparse con esta sorpresa, la noche parecía iluminarse de un dorado rojizo cada cierto tiempo mas aparte el sonido de explosiones llegaban hasta la isla, jamás espero ver esto en toda su vida, el acto final fue una gran luz ascender hasta los cielos y desaparecer unos minutos hasta que explosiones de color azul rápidas como relámpago, el ultimo destello azul obtuvo como reacción una esfera de fuego cayendo al mar para terminar en una explosión, después todo quedo en calma no había mas luces ni nada parecido, todo había terminado fuera lo que fuera, los comentarios y dudas llegaron pero solo había manera de saber que era lo que había ocurrido

- preparen los barcos, zarpamos

- ¿Cuál dirección? – volteo a ver a su amigo sin pierna y mano de garfio con un diente de oro, de gran tamaño al igual que su barriga – ese lugar no es seguro

- no te preocupes no entraremos, solo veremos a los alrededores

- de acuerdo…aun así necesitare nuevos calzoncillos, estoy seguro que lo que encontremos en ese lugar me ara necesitarlos

La mano cubriendo la cara del jefe fue más que suficiente para decir lo embarazoso de la situación

- solo alisten los barcos

- a la orden Stoick

Momentos mas tardes dos Drakkar se encontraban surcando las olas al lugar de las luces, al llegar la niebla les obstruía el camino como si una muralla fuera, miraron en todas direcciones buscando indicios de lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido hasta que escucho el grito de su amigo que se encontraba en el otro bote, se aproximaron a ellos sin tocar la barrera, ya que si la traspasaban entrarían a territorio enemigo, cosa que no querían que pasara ya que iban en pos de investigadores y no de guerreros listos para la pelea, al llegar descubrió algo en la mano de garfio de su amigo que le quito el color de la cara, el rostros de ambos era de miedo y consternación, esperaban que fuera mentira lo que acababan de descubrir, era la bota quemada de su hijo y con ella una parte de el

- ¿cua…cuantas armas tenemos? – pregunto a los que estaban a su espalda

- Stoick, primero debes tranquilizarte, tal vez no sea suya…tal vez fue otro chico…debemos tranquilizarnos Stoick

- Gobber tu y yo sabemos muy bien a quien pertenece…y no lo he visto desde que lo escogieron para la prueba final…tenemos que entrar

- Stoick…de acuerdo, preparen todo entraremos a la niebla…que Odín y sus Valkirias nos protejan

Con los ánimos de una futura batalla y la esperanza de encontrar al sucesor entraron al territorio enemigo, prendieron las antorchas de los botes para lograr ver algo entre esa niebla en la oscuridad, observaban a cada lado y rincón que encontraran para descubrir el cuerpo con vida o sin vida, no podían darse por vencidos ya que era no uno de los suyos pero si el hijo del jefe de la aldea, Stoick buscaba señales, indicios algo que le demostrara que su búsqueda no era en vano que su hijo aun se encontraba con vida, cualquier cosa era bienvenida en ese momento de angustia y desesperación, ya había perdido a su esposa no permitiría que su hijo también se fuera.

Amaneció al siguiente día los que se quedaron en la aldea esperaban con ansias el regreso de los guerreros a casa, a los primeros rayos del sol que aparecieron también lo hicieron las dos embarcaciones sin rasguño alguno o prueba de combate, esta vez los dioses se comportaron benévolos y les permitieron un retorno seguro a casa, corrieron a recibirlos pero al verlos bajar de los Drakkar con las miradas bajas, tristes y sin vida los dejaron llegar a recibir los brazos de sus mujeres e hijos para quien los tuviera, pero el jefe era el que estaba completamente ensombrecido, parecía como si le hubieran quitado la vida de su cuerpo ya que su mirada era fría, sin vida ni anhelos y esperanza, seguido estaba su mano derecha y hermano tanto en la vida como en armas de igual manera que el jefe solo que el tenía lagrimas en las mejillas las cuales de vez en cuando se las quitaba, en los brazos de Stoick se encontraba un bulto que era la capa del jefe, la protegía como si fuera su vida, camino a la casa sin decir palabra o sonido alguno, miraron a Gobber quien solo camino a su taller que también era su casa por donde pasara observaba al joven vikingo forjando, afilando o incluso martillando para ayudarlo en su trabajo aun recordaba cuando obtuvo el titulo de Smidhr y luego paso ante sus ojos a gullsmidhr y iarnsmidhr, el primero por su manejo ante el oro que era escaso y el otro porque siempre lo encontraba creando cosas nuevas en su pequeño taller, que el mismo le proporciono el espacio, con lo que aprendió de el bajo su tutela, miro el ultimo artefacto era una ballesta fija a una base el cual era movible y plegable ya que estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una carreta pequeña, la vio en acción cuando por accidente lanzo unas boleadoras a un compañero suyo de combate, sonrío ante aquello

- siempre inventando Hiccup…que lastima que no pude darte los títulos finales – se sentó enfrente del aparato para mirarlo una ultima vez antes de empezar a dejar soltar sus emociones – Lo siento Hiccup…lo siento…

Stoick al entrar a la casa descargo todo lo que tenía en el interior suyo, la meza y sillas estaban tiradas y hechas pedazos un hacha se encontraba clavada justamente en la pared, se encontraba en el rincón, en la parte mas oscura de la casa protegiendo entre sus brazos el bulto de capa mientras soltaba las lagrimas

- perdón Valka…perdóname…no pude cuidarlo…no pude…perdóname…perdóname… - En toda la noche no soltó lo único que le quedaba de su único hijo.

Era día triste a pesar de que el sol estaba iluminando la aldea irradiando su calor todo el lugar aun así no podía dejar de sentirse la pesadez y la tristeza del lugar, cada aldeano, guerrero y Jefe estaban justamente enviando el Drakkar en donde se encontraba el miembro envuelto en una capa de piel de oso sobre una plataforma con leña, se empujo el navío dejando que las aguas lo guiaran en su camino

- Que Odín resguarde tu camino y abra las puertas a las profundidades del Valhala, que las Valkirias portentosas guerreras canten con honor, respeto y furia tu para que de manera estruendosa descubramos tu arribo a las profundidades del Valhala puesto que ahora te encuentras en la Meza de los reyes ya que tu lugar fue asegurado en batalla – era Gobber quien no podía dejar de soltar algunas lagrimas mientras recitaba la oración – ya que perdimos, a un amigo, hermano, hijo y eroe…un Vikingo…

Stoick tomo el arco y paso la punta de la flecha cubierta de brea para encenderla y cargarla lanzándola al bote en marcha dando justamente a la leña en donde comenzaría la cremación, seguida de esa primeriza flecha le siguieron seis mas, todas lanzadas por Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut y Astrid, dando de esta manera sus condolencias, cada uno paso cerca de Stoick para dar sus condolencias dejándolo al final solo, miro al cielo una ultima vez para pedir por el alma de su hijo, tal vez no fuera el mas fuerte o el mas grande Vikingo, pero las palabras de Gobber eran ciertas, era un Vikingo, tarde fue para reconocer las proezas de su hijo, nació antes de tiempo y el juro que sobreviviría y así fue, el no era fuerte en musculatura pero lo compensaba con valentía y sabiduría cosas que hasta ahora observaba con admiración, siempre llegaba con planes para lograr detener a los demonios y siempre era ignorado, ahora que lo recordaba cada vez que ocurría un desastre era porque nadie nunca lo apoyo para que fuera llevado a cabo y siempre por estar solo y demostrar que era posible pasaba el desastre, todo porque nadie le cuidaba las espaldas, en la herrería siempre se encargaba de crear y diseñar armas nuevas, aunque un tanto raras ahora que lo pensaba parecían ser de gran utilidad, el primer arma que hizo fue una espada…espada que a pesar de los años aun conserva su filo y fuerza, esa primera arma fue el regalo que le hizo, la tomo del cinturón y la observo su primera espada y se la regalo, no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento pero ahora esto era lo único que le quedaba de su hijo, logro limpiar una lagrimas al momento de que alguien tocara su hombro, sonrío al ver a su amigo y la chica de los Hofferson aun lado suyo

- Gobber, Astrid, ¿Qué ocurre?

- se que es duro Stoick…pero para tu cumpleaños Hiccup estaba preparando esto para ti, me pidió que no te lo dijera ya que era un regalo de cumpleaños, pero creo que ahora es un mejor momento

Le entrego dos paquetes bien envueltos en tela, eran livianos casi no pesaban nada, por lo redondo de una inmediatamente supo que era un escudo y por lo largo del otro una espada, desenvolvió cada paquete mostrando ambas armas hermosas a la vista, el metal era tan lizo que incluso podía observar su reflejo, en ambos grabados estaban la insignia de Berk

- Son muy livianos…¿resistirán?

- Hiccup descubrió un nuevo tipo de acero, no me dijo de donde, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando las termino y me demostró lo que pueden hacer, el escudo lo probo contra un cañon que el mismo invento y aguanto mas de lo que esperaba, ese caños podía atravesar un muro de roca, lo se destrozo por accidente el del taller

"La espada a pesar de ser liviana como una pluma corta lo que sea, me pidió que le lanzara un corte con otra espada y sorpresa fue que en cuanto coloco esa espada la otra se corto en dos, Hiccup dijo que sería bueno que ya cambiaras de espada ya que la que te dio lo mas seguro ya no tuviera el mismo filo que antes

Que sorpresa el ver que su hijo a pesar de todas las cosas que le ocurrían aun le tuviera el mayor aprecio, miro ambos objetos y los aprecio como nunca en su vida

- no me desacere de ninguna, son lo único que me queda suyo

- de acuerdo

- Jefe – ambos miran a al vikinga que hasta el momento solo se quedaba escuchando la charla entre ambos amigos

- ¿dime, Astrid?

- vera, fuimos al ruedo y descubrimos algo un tanto preocupante

- ¿a que te refieres?

- pues vera…los dragones…escaparon

En un puerto lejano una camilla era bajada con mucho cuidado mientras bajaba toda la tripulación con la carga que llevaban en ese momento, mientras esto ocurría los de la camilla se movían a toda prisa sin necesidad de correr por toda el puerto hasta lograr llegar al pueblo en donde entraron con la curandera, al verlos con caras pálidas y horrorizadas les señalo una cama cercana en donde dejaron la camilla, se acerco para observar el estado del enfermo, no parecía nada a simple vista hasta que lo destapo mostrando la gran cantidad de hematomas y quemaduras al igual que la falta de un miembro del cuerpo, saco los dos marineros para comenzar con el tratamiento, pero eso no era lo que los tenía horrorizados, eran hombres de mar habían visto cosas iguales a esa en toda sus vida ya sea por accidentes con amarras o criaturas marinas, era el hecho de la criatura que estaba con el chico, en cuanto subieron sus redes y observaron a la criatura protegiendo algo entre sus garras, solo movieron un poco lo que parecían ser alas y hay estaba un chico al separarlo la criatura reacciono atacando y rugiendo a todo el mundo, como pudieron los separaron y la encerraron en la bodega, como pudieron auxiliaron al muchacho con sus heridas hasta llegar a puerto.

Habían mandado a dos hombres a llevar al chico con la curandera pero ahora tenían un problema un poco mas serio, tenían que sacar la carga de pescado, algodón, tabaco y algunos artefactos de arcilla y barro para el pueblo, por lo que deben abrir la bóveda justamente en donde la criatura se encuentra encerrada, durante el camino había golpeado tanto la puerta que incluso parecía astillada y algo rota, pero en cuanto tocaron puerto dejo de golpear todo, con cautela uno de los hombres tomo el pistillo para lograr abrir la puerta, solo fueron unos milímetros cuando la explosión mando a volar pedazos de madre y astillas al igual que los hombres caían al suelo o al agua, las personas cercanas corrieron a socorrer a los marinos mientras observaban una sombra oscura salir de la nave y perderse entre azoteas, al llegar tomaron a los heridos para revisarlos, no había ningún daño solo algunos cortes menores y raspones

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- un demonio


	2. Chapter 2: Blacksmith

Bueno un capitulo mas de esta historía, me da gusto ver que les haya gustado, espero ver review pronto para sabe que opinan de ella, bueno sin mas los dejo para que disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Blacksmith**

El ver las puertas destrozadas y quemadas indicaba que fueron sacados por otros de la misma especia, el domo de varillas también estaba fundido con dirección interna, las marcas en el suelo y algunas piezas de las puertas todas esparcidas en varias zonas del lugar mostraban marcas de rasgaduras tanto dentro como fuera

- que desastre…me costara varios árboles y tiempo el arreglar esas puertas – Gobber estaba tan absorto por tal destrucción tal como Stoick quien miraba todo analíticamente - ¿alguna idea Stoick?

- todo esto es extraño, es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto, fueron dragones…pero esto no lo hizo solamente uno

- tienes razón, será mejor prepararnos para cualquier ataque

- primero tenemos que atrapar a un Monstruos Nightmare para la prueba final

- eso y nuestras jaulas, necesitamos primero las jaulas sino ¿en donde pondrías al Nightmare? – Gobber tenía un buen punto, necesitaban las jaulas si querían atrapar al Nightmare, pero eso tardaría mucho tiempo el cielo estaba nublado y el viento llegaba desde territorio enemigo – haremos lo siguiente, Astrid trae suficiente equipamiento haremos tu prueba en el campo

- ¿en el campo?, ¿estas loco Stoick?, es muy joven para ir ha cazar dragones y mas un Nightmare, son los mas peligrosos, solo los vikingos mas feroces van contra ellos

- exacto, es por eso que Astrid debe ir, tu mejor que nadie debes saber que los Hofferson son grandes vikingos y Astrid es la prueba de ello

- de acuerdo…pero traer un poco del toque de Hiccup

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ya veras

Se retiraron los tres del ruedo, ella estaba sorprendida y a la vez extasiada de alegría, el jefe de la aldea la reconocía como una guerrera y no solo eso le esta dando la oportunidad de su vida de volverse en vikinga por completo y que mejor manera que cazando dragones y no peleando contra ellos en un ruedo, esto sería genial.

Pasaron algunos días en el bosque de la isla siguiente en donde generalmente había una gran cantidad de dragones, pero por alguna razón no había ni un alma…más de que los jabalíes, venados y conejos que encontraran en el camino aun así por mas que buscaran no encontraban ni un dragón, ni siquiera un pequeño Terrible Terror que eran los que mas abundaban fueran donde fueran, se detuvieron a descansar unos momentos mientras Gobber llegaba con una carreta un tanto peculiar

- Gobber, ¿Qué tienes en esa carreta?, desde que salimos de Berk no la has soltado por ningún motivo, ni siquiera puedes guardar cosas en ella

- esto amigo mío es algo que nos puede ser de utilidad, ya veras – dio algunas palmadas sobre la parte que sería una tapa hasta que se desplegó mostrando un artefacto parecido a un ballesta – rayos tengo que arreglar el seguro

- Gobber…¿eso es…? – el rugido llego de sus espaldas por lo que tomaron posiciones inmediatamente tomando cualquier arma que tuvieran a la mano – Astrid quiero que recuerdes todo tu entrenamiento

- será un placer – volvieron a escuchar el rugir enfrente suyo mientras las ramas se movían, de alguna manera las aves cercanas presenciando la amenaza comenzaron a cantar frenéticamente – jefe

De alguna manera se estaban poniendo un tanto nerviosos, hasta que llego el silencio, miraron en todos lados intentando encontrar algún indicio de algún ataque o algún movimiento

- ha, creo que se asusto – los árboles se incendiaron mientras algunos cuantos salieron disparados a ellos en llamas, rodaron a un lado suyo separándose para lograr evitar los troncos – ¿saben que?, retiro lo dicho

- aquí viene – escucharon de la pequeña guerrera mientras de entre las flamas aparecía la vestía que estaban buscando – eres mío

Era de color rojo con un par de hileras de aletas saliendo del lomo, un cuello largo, ojos sobre la cabeza orientados al frente, un par de cuernos en su nuca retorcidos y de gran largura y en vez de brazos un par de alas que le servía como patas delanteras al igual que alas, miro a los tres uno por uno

- muy bien comencemos

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque y la criatura hizo lo mismo sin esperar, una vez estuvieron en alcance se giro para lanzar la cola y mandar a volar a la chica mientras los otros dos lo esquivaban, uno saltando y otro rodando por debajo, al poner se de pie se pusieron de lado para evitar el mordisco y así golpearlo con hocico y hacha logrando aturdirlo un poco y un ligero rasguño, sacudió la cabeza para intentarlo de nuevo pero esta vez antes de llegar a ellos golpeo con su ala a Gobber para alejarlo mientras que lanzaba su garra trasera para inmovilizar a Stoick entre su garras, observo al Vikingo y preparo su mejor arma, estaba cargando su gas cuando un hacha logro golpearlo en uno de los cuernos clavándolo, logro distraerlo para que el jefe saliera de su agarre y lo tomara de la quijada para bajarlo y darle unos golpes a mano limpia, tomo el hacha y estaba listo para darle el golpe pero no vio la cola que lo alejo unos metros, Gobber tomo el arma en el aire para lanzarlo a la chica y esta saliera corriendo

- métete en su punto, su punto siego – se repetía una y otra vez mientras alzaba su escudo para golpearlo con su arma, la criatura estaba desorientada no podía ver bien por lo que desesperado comenzó a lanzar fuego por todos lados.

El fuego los rodeo por completo ahora ni había forma de escapar o retirarse para lograr pensar un mejor plan, la chica volvió a lanzarse esta vez antes de recibir el golpe del ala logro arrastrarse por el suelo sobre sus piernas, al terminar brinco dando un giro en el aire para evitar la cola, y así correr y lanzar el escudo a la cabeza dando en el blanco para lograr dar su primer corte con el hacha sobre el muslo, el rugido de dolor sonó en sus oídos al igual que se transformaba en uno de ira, su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas por lo que ahora el tocarlo sería una tarea mas difícil

Comenzó a cargar contra ellos, la guerrera lanzo su hacha la cual fue desviada de un golpe con la cabeza, al ver esto comenzó a correr a otro lado siendo seguida por Stoick para protegerla, se lanzo sobre ella para evitar una llamarada y luego volver a levantarse, ambos miraron como Gobber corría al aparato preparándolo, giraron en sentidos contrario para evitar el mordisco el cual dejo un hueco en el suelo, se apagaron las flamas y ambos se lanzaron al cuello comenzando un forcejeo para bajarlo a tierra pero el movimiento y la resistencia que ponía solo los dejaba sacudiéndose en el aire, de no ser porque estaban bien sujetos al cuello del animal ambos ahora mismo estarían volando a un árbol cercano o al mismo suelo rompiéndose algún brazo o pierna por la fuerza que aplicaba la criatura en ese momento, no fue hasta que la cabeza callo al suelo que pudieron respirar y tomar aire, al elevar la cabeza y preparar una ultima llamarada hasta que unas boleadoras taparon el hocico, sorprendido miro primero las cuerdas y luego al humano que se encontraba en la ballesta movible preparando otro disparo mas, intento volar pero sus alas fueron atrapadas por otro disparo, ahora imposibilitado para volar o defenderse era presa fácil para cualquiera de sus captores, los dos vikingos observaron a Gobber empezar a guardar la maquina mientras se acercaban a él

- ¿eso lo hizo Hiccup? – pregunto la vikinga mirando el arma, todo el tiempo que observo a eso chico diseñando cosas era por menosprecio, ahora lo veía de diferente manera

- así es Astrid, y no es la única, hay catapultas desplegables, ballestas de gran tamaño, cañones como el los llama y otro que no se que sea, se supone que lanza flechas en numerosas cantidades, pero no las ha creado, solo esta pequeña lanza boleadoras

- vaya, todo este tiempo de pensar que mi hijo era un fracaso y resulto ser todo un genio, Gobber llegando hay que crear esas cosas

- claro que sí, aunque necesitare un nuevo ayudante

- considéralo hecho, ahora, seguimos con lo nuestro Astrid – miro a la vikinga y señalo el hacha que estaba en el suelo – es el momento de que seas una verdadera mujer y vikinga

- así será – con determinación y sin falta camino sin mucha presura hasta el hacha tirada en el suelo para luego mirar el Nightmare y caminar a el – estoy lista

- Hazlo

Elevo el hacha sobre su cabeza mirando a la criatura a los ojos, las miradas se encontraron expresando diferentes emociones, ella convicción y sin vacilación ha hacer su cometido, mientras que el otro expresaba el miedo y la rendición, pero una chispa se encendió y aun le quedaba fuego, no se iría sin dar el ultimo ataque, se encendió nuevamente logrando que la chica se retirara un poco mientras con las llamas quemaba las cuerdas y lanzaba el ultimo mordisco, la vikinga al ver el hocico acercarse giro sobre su eje con el hacha sobre su cabeza logrando evitar la flameante quijada y su dentellada, salto y bajo el hacha dando sobre el cuelo y enterrando el metal en la gruesa piel y la carne cegando de esa manera la vida de la criatura, el fuego se apago al instante en que el arma lograra su cometido así dándole el estatus de guerrera ante los ojos de la aldea y del jefe quien aprobó el acto con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de su mejilla, ahora podría formar parte de los demás y ayudar a sus padres en la guerra

- bien, regresemos a casa, tengo que abrir el puesto en el taller y ver quien me puede ayudar con las cosas

- creo que se de alguien quien te puede ayudar – dijo mirando a Astrid quien estaba preparando la cabeza como prueba de su hazaña

- no lo se Stoick, es una guerrera ahora, debería estar en el campo contigo y los demás

- Lo se Gobber, pero es perfecta para que te ayude, fuerte, con buena vista y muy buenos reflejos – el herrero miro a la chica terminar de atacar la cabeza y cubrirla con una manta para cargarla en su espalda, al verlos les sonrío feliz de su éxito – de acuerdo, pero si no funciona buscare a alguien mas

- lo que digas amigo

- Astrid, ya tienes trabajo mueve tu pequeño y lindo trasero, hay que regresar a Berk para preparar las armas

- ¿Cómo?

- resulta que ahora serás la ayudante de Gobber en la forja

Se río un poco y tomo camino siguiendo al herrero mientras Astrid se quedaba sorprendida, ¡Ahora era una mujer herrera!

El simple hecho de mover el cuerpo era doloroso y era el infierno el lograr abrir sus ojos, ya que realmente todo su cuerpo le dolía sin razón alguna, fue que se levanto de un explosivo movimiento ya que a su mente le llegaron imágenes suyas intentando escapar de una explosión a su espalda sobre el lomo de su amigo Night Fury y de una enorme cola golpearlos separándolos y ambos cayendo aun mar de llamas, ese fue el único motivo de haberse movido violentamente para lograr abrir sus ojos y respirar agitadamente, y gracias a ello su cuerpo ahora se quejaba de dolor por el esfuerzo realizado, abrió sus ojos y miro el lugar, paredes de roca unida al igual que techo de madera y alacenas llenas de frascos rellenos de hiervas y polvos, un caldero sostenido sobre una fogata y una cama al fondo aparte de la que se encontraba, en una pared cercana podía observar una meza y un par de sillas, algunas cuantos cosas un tanto rudimentarias

- ¿en donde me encuentro?

- estas en un pueblo pesquero a tres días a caballo de Londinnium – miro en una esquina a una mujer de cabello castaño con escoba en mano lista para golpear algo – y estas en mi casa, soy la curandera del pueblo

- ya ve…¿espera? ¿Dijiste Londinium?

- así es – eso era imposible, según los relatos del mercader Johan era una ciudad del otro lado del mar por lo que significaba que estaba en alta mar por lo menos dos días en Drakkar – llegaste con unos comerciantes de mar muy mal herido, yo te atendí

- gracias…¿Cuánto tengo inconciente?

- alrededor de tres días desde que te trajeron los comerciantes

- ¿tres días? – habían pasado tres días sin que supieran sobre él, lo mas seguro es que su padre hubiera pensado que había escapado del examen, eso era genial mas deshonra para la familia, como si no fuera suficiente con ser el peor vikingo de la historia de Berk

- ¿te encuentras bien? – miro de nuevo a la persona, debió haber colocado un cara triste ya que se veía preocupada, ahora que lo pensaba no dejaba de verlo un tanto preocupada desde que despertó

- claro…¿Por qué la escoba?

- veras en cuanto te trajeron por el techo apareció una criatura mientras te estaba terminando de curando y la verdad no me a dejado acercarme para terminar de vendarte

- ¿una criatura?

- así es, de hecho… - apenas dio un paso un rugido familiar se escucho por la casa y sobre su cama apareció su amigo para comenzar a lamer la cara – déjalo en paz maldito demonio infernal

El dragón giro su cabeza mostrando los colmillos y pupilas estrechas listo para lanzarse lo cual fue lo que paso, ante sus ojos estaba observando como una joven tan solo un poco mayor que el por lo que podía observar se enfrentaba con una escoba a un dragón, en cierta forma era cómico de ver, pero Toothless se veía que iba enserio en cuanto a atacarla

- oigan dejen de pe… - el sonido del cuerpo callendo fue lo que detuvo la pelea, ambos voltearon a ver al chico que intento levantarse pero se detuvo al ver su pierna, estaba sorprendido por lo que observaba

- a sí…eso era lo otro, perdiste tu pierna, no se como

Toothless se acerco al muchacho para darle su cabeza y ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama

- gracias amigo – un pequeño ronroneo y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras observándolo, movió su cola asía el para que la mirara también – si, ahora estamos iguales

Era extraño verlos, hace unos días cuando esa criatura de color negro con alas entro a su casa saco a todo el mundo que intentara acercarse al muchacho herido, con esferas de fuego, mordiscos, gruñidos, rugidos y zarpazos de sus garras, ahora hay estaba junto al chico observándolo y de alguna manera mostrándole su apoyo

- ¿de donde vienes? – ambos miraron a la curandera, había bajado la escoba colocándola en una esquina de la casa – por tu ropa y por el no son de aquí

- no, somos de Berk es una isla un poco alejada de aquí, mi nombre es Hiccup

- ¿bromeas?

- ¿disculpa?

- por lo visto, ¿en serio te llamas Hiccup?

- así es, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- es que para nosotros eso mas bien es una acción en vez de un nombre

- pues lamento si mi nombre no es algo normal con ustedes

- mi nombre es Adilla, ¿y tu amigo?

- es Toothless – le gruño mostrando los colmillos, parecía no confiar en ella

- si, ya vi porque el nombre

- discúlpalo, solo esta protegiéndome

- lo note durante estos tres días no hacía mas que espantar a todos los curiosos que se acercaban a verte a tía y a la cria…digo a Toothless

- gracias por curarme

- ese es mi trabajo, bueno vas a necesitar esto – la chica fue a otro lado de la casa para traer un pedazo de madera en forma de T con un pequeño sobresaliente – lo necesitaras para caminar

- gracias – tomo la muleta y la coloco bajo su hombro para poder levantarse y dar algunos pasos – bueno servirá un poco, necesito hacer algo con esto – levantando su pierna carente de pie y luego mirando la cola de su amigo – y con eso

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en su espalda?

- es una silla para montar

- ¿lo montas?

- así es, pero esta dañado el aparato para su cola así que necesito repararlo y de paso…creo que necesito un nuevo pie

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?, no te va a crecer uno nuevo así como así…¿eres mago?

- no, claro que no, aunque sería bueno eso, me are uno nuevo

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿tienen una forja cerca?

El lograr salir sin ser detectados era algo en si milagroso ya que el poder ocultar a un dragón del tamaño de un adolescente promedio no era algo simple, tuvieron suerte de que el pueblo estuviera ocupado ayudando a arreglar el barco destrozado gracias a cierto dragón en su frenético intento de escapar, se escuchaban los gritos del capitán dando ordenes a lo lejos mientras era acompañado de sonidos de martillos y serruchos cortando madera y clavándola

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Hiccup se encontraba sobre Toothless ya que de esa manera le era más fácil trasladarse

- veras, cierto demonio salio del barco de los comerciantes y destrozo la mitad de este

- ¿demonio?

- así es como le dicen los del pueblo

- me imagino que era una criatura negra como la noche y alargada como lagartija

- así es – miro a su amigo y este mostraba una sonrisa socarrona – hablaremos mas tarde sobre eso

Bajo la mirada y aun así de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo discretamente, por mas que los veía estaba asombrada por la relación de esos dos

- ¿Qué es "él"?

- un dragón

- ¿dragón?, ¿de esos que vuelan y lanzan fuego y destruyen cosas? – ambos la miraron, Toothless su cara era de "estas bromeando", mientras hipo solo asintió – genial, nunca pensé ver uno en vida

- ¿no tienen ustedes?

- no, yo jamás he visto uno, solo he escuchado leyendas de ellos

- ¿Qué tipo de leyendas?

- doncellas custodiadas por dragones y salvadas por héroes o de… - se quedo parada en medio del camino, ahora recordaba una de esas tantas leyendas que era parecida a lo que estaba antes sus ojos ahora mismo

- ¿ocurre algo? – se acercaron a ella, estar sobre Toothless la hacía elevar su rostro un poco mas ya que le sacaba casi un cuerpo mas arriba de ella

- me acorde una leyenda de jinetes

- ¿jinetes?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con dragones?

- jinetes de dragones…tal como tú y Toothless – tanto jinete como dragón se miraron sorprendidos – se hacían llamar Dark Knight, pero era solo una leyenda…hasta ahora

Estaba impresionado con esa noticia, jinete de dragones antes que ellos

- ¿me podrías contar esa leyenda cuando estemos en la forja?

- claro

Una vez llegaron a la forja el muchacho no perdió tiempo en buscar lo que ocupaba bajando de Toothless y utilizando la muleta de madera, en una esquina dormido sobre una silla se encontraba el herrero, al solo verlo le recordó a Gobber la primera vez que lo conoció, solo que este era delgado y con mas años encima, Adilla tomo una cubeta cercana para luego llenarla y tirarle el agua encima despertando al hombre entre gorgoteos y resoplidos de ahogado

- despierta Ancklet, que tienes visita – el hombre al quitarse el agua de los ojos y enfocarse mejor vio a la joven curandera

- Adilla, por el amor de dios, un día de estos me vas a matar por ahogamiento

- ya quisiera, eres mas duro de matar de lo que crees – la risa proveniente de la garganta del hombre lleno el lugar

- tienes razón – a su espalda escucho un pequeño resoplido, como si alguien lo estuviera olfateando, por instinto volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con el susto de su vida - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Enfrente suyo a sus propio punto de vistas estaba una criatura que solo había escuchado en leyendas de niño

- un dragón – escucho a su lado derecho, giro la mirada para ver un adolescente de camisa de lana verde, botas de piel de oso, pantalón de cuero y un chaleco de piel de oso, no parecía tener mas de quince años a su vista – se llama Toothless

Miro a la criatura para ver una sonrisa sin diente alguno

- ya veo porque el nombre

- ¿Cómo hace eso?, cuando lo conocí tenía dientes – se acerco a el para abrir el hocico y observarlo mejor - ¿Cómo lo hace?

- sus colmillos son retractiles

- increíble – el herrero dejo a la chica con lo suyo mientras observaba al muchacho

- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que necesita un Darck Knight de un herrero como yo?

- otra vez con eso, Adilla me prometió contarme la historia

- ¿enserio?

- el es de otro lado, no sabe nada sobre esa leyenda – le contesto la curandera dejando de examinar el hocico, por lo visto el dragón le tomo algo de confianza ya que ahora se encontraba dando unos golpecitos a lo que parecía ser unos pompones del vestido

- ya veo, ¿nada mas bienes a eso?

- en realidad ocupo su forja unos momentos, necesito reparar la silla de Toothless y bueno crear una pierna nueva

- ¿pierna nueva? – miro la pierna izquierda carente de un pie, ¿Cómo es que no había visto algo como eso? – claro, pero primero tu pierna, deja…

- sin molestar, pero es mejor que yo lo haga

- de acuerdo – le señalo el taller mientras observaba a los dos juguetones del fondo – mientras te contare la leyenda de los Dark Knight

- sería un gran favor – dijo tomando las herramientas que ocuparía

El herrero tomo asiento mientras se frotaba la barbilla recordando una vieja historia de hace años, el golpeteo del metal y luego la entrada del mismo al carbón en llamas lo coloco en trance recordando todo lo que una vez su abuelo le contó

- fue hace ciento cincuenta años, cuando solo existía una ciudad gobernada por un reí, había guerra, caos y enfermedades, hasta que llegaron montados sobre criatura haladas escupe fuego de color negro como la noche, fueron llamados Dark Knight


	3. Chapter 3: Black Tale

**Capitulo 3: Black Tale**

Eran tiempo de guerra, el rey Varakel llevaba dos años en el poder y era conocido por su gran gentileza y a la vez sabiduría, en ocasiones temido por su mano dura cuando era necesario, mas aun así era un buen rey, un día llegaron personas del este pidiendo asilo ya que estos fueron alguna vez esclavos y ahora gente libre, todos llenos de golpes, magulladuras, sucios y harapientos, el rey al verlos inmediatamente les dio casa, trabajo y tratamientos, ya que a pesar de todo fueron esclavos antes que nada, las personas llenas de alegría y gloría le dieron una ofrenda que jamás había visto en su vida, era un cuerno de guardia recubierto de oro y con adornos en plata y zafiros, era hermoso ante la vista de todos, solo quedo en sus manos bajo una advertencia

- jamás debe de abuzar de su poder, o si no el mal caerá sobre todos los que vivan en este reino

-¿mal?, ¿Qué mal? – Adilla estaba sentada en un banco cerca del herrero mientras Hiccup daba golpes a un metal a rojo vivo

- niña no interrumpas y déjame contar la historia, todo vendrá a su tiempo

- de acuerdo – Toothless estaba a un lado de su amigo quien también escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que contaban

- puedes ir, cuando termine te avisare – la lengua paso por la mejilla y se retiro al lado de Adilla

- de acuerdo, continuemos

-¿Qué mal? – pregunto el rey un tanto interesado por las palabras

- uno del cual jamás podrá escapar usted o alguno de sus descendientes, hasta que regrese uno de ellos a levantar el mal sobre este reino

- de acuerdo, así será

Desde ese momento el cuerno pasó a estar bajo la bóveda real, el único lugar del castillo en el cual se guardaban los tesoros del reino ya fueran desde simples telas hasta grandes montículos de hacer, plata, oro o gemas de gran belleza, solo la familia real podía entrar en ella o la persona con un objeto de gran valor para su familia, en si era un autentico tesoro real, pero tal tesoro siempre atraería la atención de otras personas o incluso de reinos vecinos, varios de ellos eran lo que venían con la excusa de pasar un buen tiempo con el rey su familia para contar anécdotas acerca de batallas y victorias o política entre reinos, pero la verdad es que iban para intentar ver el interior de la famosa bóveda, cosa que nunca lograban, un día una familia real de reinos lejanos llegaron a sus tierras, eran diferentes a otros de capas de piel sobre sus hombros, armaduras hechas con huesos y maderas al igual que armas de los mimos materiales, no utilizaban cascos ni pecheras en los que por lo visto eran los mas experimentados, las ropas parecían ser de pieles de animales y algunas telas que encontraban de paso o banderas de enemigos derrotados, ya que las mujeres de iguales vestimentas y armas sus vestidos que llegaban hasta las rodillas tenían partes de algunas banderas de reinos vecinos y otros desconocidos, aun así llegaron ante el rey para pedir asilo por un día, acababan de llegar de una batalla contra otro reino y perdieron bastantes hombres, solo querían algo de comida, cama y comida, a la mañana siguiente se retirarían sin ningún problema, he hay el error del rey, pues al momento que dejo que ellos entraran en su castillo no pudo evitar que el líder de la campaña pusiera los ojos en su hija menor y en la gran puerta de la bóveda.

- Perfecto termine la pierna – todos los escuchas observaron al muchacho levantarse un poco mientras se sostenía de una tabla cercana para evitar caerse - ¿Qué les parece?

Observaron el píe, era un soporte de madre el cual estaba amarrado a su espinilla, mientras que lo que era la parte del pie eran dos placas de metal en el cual en su interior tenía un resorte, unido debajo de ese resorte se encontraba con un perno una lengüeta doblada, estaban sorprendidos de ver tal aparato, jamás habían visto algo igual

- ¿tu hiciste eso? – le pregunto Ancklet interesado en la prótesis – esto es ingenioso y muy elaborado, increíble

- ¿usted cree?, yo creo que puedo hacerlo mejor, solo que ahora necesitaba algo sencillo – era de sorprenderse, para este chico esto era algo sencillo mientras que para el era algo complejo

- eso que tiene entre las barras de acero, ¿para que es?

- esto – señalando el resorte – para darme algo con que amortiguar cada vez que piso el suelo, como si fuera un pie real, pero aun así no será la mismo, bien Toothless es tu turno

El dragón se acerco al muchacho para permitirle quitarle la silla y poder observar que modificaciones hacer al igual que partes reparar, la cola estaba completamente destruida, necesitaría hacer una nueva, la parte de la silla no tenía muchos daños con excepción de necesitar un nuevo pedal para el pie izquierdo, dio un suspiro al ver todo la cantidad de tempo que le tomaría el rediseñar la silla de su amigo

- ¿es serio? – observo a Ancklet que estaba interesado en el aparato

- no realmente, pero si laborioso, me tomara algo de tiempo

- ¿suficiente como para que termine la historia mientras trabajas? – le sonrío gustoso, a pesar de estar trabajando no había perdido ni una sola anécdota del hombre

- será un placer escucharla

- de acuerdo…¿en donde me quede?

- en la parte de que uno de los visitantes se fijo en la hija del rey y en la bóveda

- gracias Adilla

Al llegar la noche los guardias montaron sus puestos como siempre lo han hecho, mientras que los invitados se preparaban para una gran fiesta como nunca han hecho en su vida, las risas y la luz del fuego inundaron el centro de la ciudad al igual que el sonido de los instrumentos, la fiesta duro hasta que nadie pudiera mas y solo quedara la luz de la fogata hay fue cuando aprovecharon y tomaron la oportunidad, las pieles los hacían invisibles ante la vista de los guardias quienes solo esperarían un sueño eterno a manos de estos hombres, al llegar al interior se separaron y empezaron a tomar todo lo de valor que encontraran, vasijas, cubiertos, copas, gemas y demás, el fuego alarmo a las criadas quienes con gritos de desesperación despertaron a los guardias a una pelea por defender todo lo que pudieran salvar, pero los esfuerzos eran inútiles, por donde pasaran encontraban cuerpos de guardias sin vida al igual que mujeres profanadas de todo honor de doncella, el rey se despertó al escuchar los gritos de su hija y corriendo con espada en mano descubrió a su hija llorando y cubriéndose como podía puesto que la habían deshonrado, preso de furia peleo contra el criminal en donde demostraba la razón de que fuera el rey y no un simple farsante como hoy en día, pero un giro de los acontecimientos paso al momento de que el bárbaro tomara su capa y la lanzara contra el rey para así desarmarlo y golpearlo dejándolo inconciente, al despertar observaba con horror como la bóveda era saqueada por esas personas, vestidos, cortinas, plata, oro, gemas, vasijas, pinturas, juguetes y demás cosas de valor del pueblo eran tomadas, observo con horror a su esposa e hijas atadas de pies y manos con los ojos sin vida y fríos puesto que así era como se sentían mientras eran profanadas, miro en todos lados y hay estaba en las manos de aquel que inicio todo, lo observaba como poseso puesto que jamás había visto tal reliquia de gran belleza en toda su vida de saquear y de pelas, miro al rey y se acerco para mirarlo, miro a su familia, la reliquia y luego a los ojos, aun así parecía tener honor por lo que saco una espada de hueso pulido filosa a la vista.

- te hemos mancillado y manchado el honor de tu familia, peleaste contra mi con honor, te mereces una muerte de guerrero, te concederé el que proclames tu ida al otro mundo tocando el cuerno

Corto las cuerdas y le puso la reliquia en sus manos, lo miro una ultima vez y luego a su familia que con lagrimas y aun así con fuerza se despidió de ellas, las mujeres protestaron e intentaron detenerlos, al igual que los guardias que aun quedaban con vida para ser esclavos mas adelante, mas aun así fueron subyugados nuevamente, el rey toco el instrumento dejando libre un sonido diferente al de cualquier cuerno que hayan escuchado antes, el sonido era mas como el llamado de una bestia al de un sonido de alarma, se escucho por cada rincón del reino y de tierras lejanas despertando la curiosidad de los hombres y de las criaturas.

Al terminar de sonar el rey bajo el cuerno y luego miro a su verdugo a los ojos, no aparto la mirada ni su decisión al momento de que el arma tomara la vida que le pertenecía, lo días pasaron y los hombres reclamaron las tierras para ellos al igual que todo valor, el líder reclamo a la mas joven como su esposa y sus hijas fueron dadas a los hombres para que les sirvieran en cualquiera de sus necesidades, mas aun así su momento de gloria no duro solo mas que esos días ya que del Norte llego un viento un tanto extraño, las vigas y arañas templaron ante tal fuerza al igual que los muros, un sonido igual al del cuerno apareció mientras algo pesado se escucho detrás de la gran puerta, solo fueron segundos cuando la puerta salio despedida en astillas por todos lados dando el paso a un hombre de armadura negra y sin armas aparentes a la vista, el rostro no se observaba ya que estaba completamente cubierto por una mascara la cual levanto dejando ver solamente sus ojos de color verde, el nuevo rey interesado bajo hasta quedar frente a frente con el intruso

- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por estos rumbos?

- el cuerno – sorprendido miro el objeto que tenía en su cintura y luego miro a sus hombres quienes se acercaban a el con armas en manos y sin ropa alguna dejando a las mujeres atrás llorando y temblando - ¿Quién lo toco?

- mi padre – el hombre miro a la princesa quien mostraba temor en sus ojos

- ¿es este hombre enfrente mío tu padre?

- no, es el asesino de mi padre

- ya veo, me imagino que las mujeres que están a mis lados sin ropa algunas son tus familiares

- así es, todas tomadas como juguetes para satisfacer los apetitos carnales de estos hombres

- ya veo y a ti el peor de todos ya que fuiste forzada

- así es – era sorpresa el ver la platica de entre estas dos personas olvidándose de este mundo y de los agresores que los observaban atentamente

- les pido que se retiren de estas tierras y dejen a estas personas en paz, la dama enfrente mío será quien rija de ahora en adelante – la risa que salio de su garganta resonó en todo el salón mientras el hombre no se inmutaba

- arrebátamelo si puedes

- como gustes – se dio la vuelta mientras de su garganta aparecía un rugido parecido al de un rayo bajando del cielo y luego dando el estruendo final – pueden devorarlos si quieren, pero dejen a los inocentes en paz

En cuanto dio el paso fuera de la puerta el techo de roca y granito comenzó a derretirse en un líquido rojizo y burbujeante mientras las puertas y ventanas se llenaron de fuego, los rugidos y estruendos llegaban de todos lados logrando que se cubrieran sus pobres oídos debido a los sonidos que casi los destrozaban, de entre las llamas y la roca derretida aparecieron criaturas de gran tamaño y presencia poderosa rugiendo y escupiendo fuego de sus bocas y alas en sus espaldas, cada una de esas criaturas tomo entre sus garras a uno de cada hombre para sacarlos del castillo, lo único que escuchaban al ultimo era el grito de su compañero capturado, al final quedo el nuevo rey observando como sus hombres eran capturados sin mucha resistencia ya que aun que pelearan sus intentos eran en vano, algunos fueron consumidos en fuego al intento de defenderse mientras otros perdían algún miembro de su cuerpo para luego ser capturado, horrorizado tomo a la menor de las hijas entre sus brazos para luego colocar en su cuello el filo de su espada, con miedo observaba cada rincón del lugar puesto que fue vaciado de sus compañeros por las criaturas, las rocas cayeron al suelo dejando entrar una bestia de color negro, era una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida, negra como la noche, de tamaño como el de un adulto y una cabeza triangular de ojos grandes y de color ambarino, al aterrizar mostró los dientes en un gruñido, sobre su espalda se encontraba aquel caballero quien no lo dejaba de mirar, con calma y sin apartar la mirada llevo su mano a su espalda para tomar un cilindro

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?, le cortare el cuello al igual que como hice con su padre sin intentas algo raro – mas aún así el caballero no vacilo ni un solo instante al momento de que el cilindro se extendiera mostrando un arco – juro que lo are

- no tengo la menor duda de eso – la criatura rápida como el rayo lanzo un destello azul dando en la mano del captor

La flecha dio en el corazón limpia y velozmente, sin brazo y ahora sin vida el cuerpo callo al suelo mientras la princesa corría al caballero quien se bajo de su montura

- gracias, muchas gracias

- suene el cuerno cuando nos ocupe y sea una emergencia, llegaremos lo mas rápido posible, esta área es nueva para nosotros por lo que nos tardamos en llegar, lamentamos el no llegar a tiempo para evitar lo de su padre y su familia

- aun así le agradecemos de todo corazón

- Desde ese momento el reino fue llamado Draconia y los habitantes recibían con mucha alegría a todo hombre y mujer que montara alguna de esas criaturas

- increíble, realmente increíble, ¿realmente existió?

- Adilla es solo una leyenda, una historia que pudo haber sido basado en algo real…aunque ahora al ver a este amigo suyo es probable que una gran parte fuera real

Observaron a Toothless quien se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo junto a Hiccup quien trabajaba en la prótesis del mismo

- de hecho la descripción del dragón negro coincide mucho con Toothless – escucharon de Hiccup quien termino de reparar la cola y luego la colocara en su lugar – listo, ¿quieres intentar dar una vuelta?

Se paro de un solo golpe para dar brincos en toda la forja derribando algunas cuantas cosas debido a la emoción de volver a volver unos momentos

- Hiccup veo que eres muy hábil con lo de la herrería, ¿de donde aprendiste?

- en Berk con mi maestro Gobber, el me enseño todo lo que se

- ¿Berk?

- ¿así se llama tu casa? – Adilla se acerco a Toothless para mirar la cola ya arreglada – que curioso nombre

- ese es el nombre de mi aldea, es una isla un tanto grande al norte de aquí

- ahora recuerdo ese nombre, el mercader que viene a visitarnos siempre habla de ustedes que pelean contra dragones, ahora que veo a tu amigo veo que no es del todo cierto

- Ancklet, en realidad todavía pelean contra ellos, yo soy el único hasta ahora que a logrado montar uno

Esa era sorpresa para ambos, el único mata dragones que monta uno de estos, observaron el pie del chico y luego la cola del dragón para ellos esto encajaba ahora, siendo que la verdad era mas diferente

- ¿el te…? – Adilla miraba a Toothless un tanto preocupada, ya que hasta ahora había observado la gran confianza entre estos dos

- no, el no lo hizo, es una historia aparte

- ¿podemos escucharla?

- emmm…claro, no veo porque no…creo

Para su sorpresa dejo boquiabierto tanto a herrero como curandera debido a su historia desde que derribo a su amigo hasta la pelea con Red Death, ahora para ellos era mas claro como el agua la relación entre los dos, la evolución y el depender entre ellos era algo sorprendente, ahora entre ellos les llegaba una pregunta a su mente

- Hiccup, ¿podemos subirnos a Toothless?

- claro, solo déjenme probar el nuevo pedal

Los cuatro salieron a un claro en terreno mas elevado, era perfecto para que tanto chico como dragón dieran su primer vuelo después de una renovación, Hiccup subió al lomo y conecto su nuevo pie en el pedal moviéndolo un poco para observar la aleta artificial de la cola, parecía funcionar correctamente por lo que con una pequeña caricia en el cuello desplegaron alas y de un salto y un aleteo se elevaron en el aire para tomar la primera ráfaga de viento y poder planear en el aire

- bien Toothless, vemos ahora cuanto puede soportar, hay que hacerlo con calma

Un par de aleteos y ahora ambos se encontraban entre las nubes dando algunos giros y cayendo en picada para luego frenar en el aire y retomar la dirección de antes para aumentar la velocidad y bajar cerca del suelo y pasar cerca de los observadores, la presión que se formo después de que pasaran logro hacer que arrastraran tanto hierva como a ambas personas quienes trastabillaron un poco, era sorprendente el verlos volar, era todo un espectáculo que jamás pensaron ver en su vida y además parecían estarse divirtiendo a lo grande en el cielo, un grito de emoción y unos cuantos aleteos de Toothless fueron lo ultimo que observaron antes de que desapareciera en las nueves un rato hasta que un destello azul dejara una estela de fuego y humo la cual fue atravesada por ambos para llegar a tierra con una sonrisa en el dragón y un jinete con los cabellos lisos en dirección a su espalda, se sacudió y sonrío un poco para ver los espectadores

- ¡Sorprendente! – la emoción en ambos solo podía salir de brincos y gritos de emoción

- bueno, ¿Quién quiere subir?

Fue un gran tiempo en el que volaron asombrando a sus dos nuevos amigos con la vista aérea que obtenían desde metros de altura sobre el suelo, era para ambos asombro el descubrir lo grande que podía ser el mar o incluso su propia tierra, distancias que podrían tomar días u horas en caballo eran minutos sobre la espalda de un dragón, al terminar el recorrido no paraban de hablar sobre la experiencia mientras comían en la casa de Adilla, al escucharlos se le ocurrió una idea loca y la verdad solo a el se le ocurrían ese tipo de ideas, miro a Toothless con solo mirarse se entendían el uno al otro

- chicos, ¿les gustaría tener su propio dragón?


	4. Chapter 4: Black Discover

**Lamento la tardansa, trabajo es trabajo, bueno aqui esta espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Black Discover**

Casi un mes desde que matara su primer dragón y ahora era la ayudante de Gobber en la forja, estaba solamente en lo básico, afilar, enmendar y quitar bolladuras, aun no podía tocar los metales para forjar armas o hacer alguno que otro trabajo de metalurgia, solo mantenía el fogón encendido y hacía mínimas reparaciones, pero lo que si se le permitía era poder estudiar los bosquejos de Hiccup en su cuarto, cada vez que entraba en ese cuarto lleno de papeles con trazos y diseños de diferentes armas se sentía en un mundo diferente, no entendía nada sobre las medidas y las explicaciones al igual de algunos calculo por lo visto avanzados tanto como para ella como para Gobber, realmente el muchacho era todo un prodigio en esto, observo primero las dos armas que ya había creado el cañón y la lanza boleadoras, con los bosquejos en manos comparo ambas cosas y en cierta manera lo entendía un poco ahora, incluso observaba las notas de consejos cuando el muchacho descubría alguna falla, eran artefactos complicados y aún así hay estaba ella intentado descifrarlos, en si era su nuevo pasatiempo después del trabajo de la forja, una vez que termino sus deberes tomo su hacha para caminar a un claro escondido entre rocas y árboles con una pequeña laguna en el centro, era el único lugar en el que se sentía tranquila para poder practicar con su hacha y otras armas, después de todo aun seguía siendo una doncella escudera, una guerrera vikinga y no descansaría hasta ser la mejor de todas, lanzo su hacha para que se quedara incrustada en la corteza de un árbol y al momento de ir a recogerla descubrió una canasta de mimbre, al observarla noto que estaba casi destruida por el tiempo sin uso y cuidado, extrañada la dejo a un lado para solo observar en una parte alta una gran cantidad de hierva y plantas mas vivas que otras, esto no sería raro si no fuera porque estaban en perfecto circulo, en medio del circulo las hiervas no estaban tan crecidas y verdes como las que las bordeaban, el suelo parecía un poco hundido como si algo pesado se hubiera acostado en el lugar algo un tanto grande para ser una persona y mas si fuera un vikingo, se preguntaba si antes alguien vivía por este lado, sin intenciones de averiguar mas se acerco a la laguna para tomar un poco de agua hasta que observo un pequeño brillo al fondo del mismo parecía algo metálico y largo, presa de la curiosidad se quito su falda de pincho al igual que las hombreras de metal para entrar al lago, el agua era fría y le calaba pero su curiosidad era demasiada, era como si esa cosa brillante le llamara a buscar algo oculto algo prohibido y por alguna razón le llego la mente del fallecido Hiccup, tomo entre sus manos el objeto y de un impulso con sus pies tomo camino para llegar a la superficie, solo unas cuantas pataleadas en la superficie la hizo llegar a la orilla para acostarse en el suelo mirando al cielo, tomo aire para levantarse y luego mirar el objeto, era una daga llena de algas por el tiempo pero aun conservaba un poco de su filo, la observo por completo, no pesaba mucho y era algo ligera, hecha para un chico de no mucha fuerza…eso era, no mucha fuerza, era fácil para manejar y por lo visto certera, el mango pesaba solo unos pocos gramos mas que el filo, observo con detenimiento el mango de la daga ya que tenía la insignia de Berk y en el anillo de la base unas palabras "Pluma antes que Espada", era extraño jamás había escuchado esas palabras en su vida, la daga parecía de mucha utilidad por lo que decidió conservarla, tomo sus ropas y en el camino fue cambiándose hasta llegar a su casa, sus padres la vieron entrar con hacha en hombro y daga en cintura, no le dieron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo que era solamente el preparar los alimentos y el fuego para lo mismo, en cambio Astrid llego a su cuarto tomando los apuntes de Hiccup para volverlos a estudiar, pero su concentración era eclipsada con la daga, no podía sacarla de su mente por mas que lo intentara y mas aun intentaba quitarse de la mente la leyenda que tenía inscrita

- Astrid baja a comer – el llamado de su madre fue lo que la hizo regresar a su mundo, no tenía tiempo para indagar, necesitaba concentrarse en otras cosas

- ahora bajo – dejo todo para llegar con sus padres quien en toda la comida solo se le quedaban viendo – bien, díganme que ocurre

- bueno hija…veras…¿Cómo decírtelo? – se veían nerviosos en especial su madre quien miraba a su padre un tanto preocupada

- ya dímelo mamá

- veras hoy vino a nuestra casa Spitelout Jorgenson – su padre estaba mas bien furioso, lo supo por la forma en que tomaba el cuchillo parecía que quería enterrarlo en algo – vino a hacer una proposición

- ¿proposición?

- así es – su padre levanto lleno de furia al momento de interrumpir la platica, lanzo el cuchillo clavándolo justamente en una de las vigas de madera de la casa – juro que la próxima vez que lo vea le partiré en dos el cráneo

- querido, no es nada nuevo que Snotlout este interesado en Astrid y bueno…

Hay entendió todo, tal como su padre tomo el hacha y la lanzo contra la viga, tanto padre como madre estaban sorprendidos por ese acto de su hija, ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar que ella era de tratar como si fuera una mercancía

- ni de loca me juntare con ese remedo de Vikingo – tomo una vez mas el hacha y esta vez fue su padre fue quien la detuvo antes de que la meza fuera partida en dos

- Astrid, sabemos muy bien que no quieres estar con el…en especial yo – con calma le quito el hacha de las manos y la colgó donde las demás armas en una pared cerca de la entrada – pero…¿que mas podemos hacer?, es el heredero de Stoick ya que Hiccup no se encuentra entre nosotros

- pues no me casare con el ni a fuerzas…prefiero quedar en la forja con Gobber toda mi vida a toda una vida aguantando a ese inútil troll, incluso Hiccup no era inútil a pesar de que…era Hiccup

Primera vez que escucharon a su hija defendiendo a alguien aunque ese alguien ya estuviera en este mundo estaban sorprendido ante esta revelación pero ya nada se podía hacer, Spitelout ya había pagado el contrato matrimonial solo faltaba que ellos lo hicieran

- lo sentimos hija…pero ya pagaron el contrato…dos cajones de oro – estaba sorprendida por la noticia de su madre, ya pagaron su contrato – y bueno eso es equivalente a lo que nuestra familia pagaría para ese contrato

En su sociedad solo se podían casar con personas del mismo rango social o entre familia y aun así se pagaba un contrato matrimonial equivalente a lo que la otra familia pagaría, los Hofferson tenían el mismo estatus social que los Haddok, Jorgenson, Ingerman y Thorston, de todos ellos preferiría mil veces Hiccup o Fishlegs que los otros dos de su generación en especial Snotlout, a ese chico simplemente no lo quería cerca suyo

- mañana hablaremos con Stoick de esto, de todas maneras necesitamos su aprobación…espero que le de el visto malo

- yo también lo espero – Astrid dejo a sus padres para ir al taller, estaba solo y oscuro, el fogón apagado al igual que todas las herramientas en tiradas por todos lados – por lo visto Gobber estuvo trabajando hasta tarde

Entro al único lugar en toda la aldea en la que se sentía cien por ciento segura, el cuarto de bosquejos, tomo el cuaderno vacío y comenzó a dibujar, ahora entendía también el porque a ese chico le encantaba dibujar, era muy relajante al igual que siempre le ayudaba a quitarse todo el estrés que tenía sobre su espalda, en especial con lo del arreglo que ahora estaba a la vuelta de la casa y que era casi inminente su aprobación, bajo el carboncillo a un lado y se dejo derrumbar por unos minutos, este era el único lugar en el que era abierta consigo misma, solo en ese lugar dejaba que las lagrimas salieran al igual que podía hacerse sentir lo que era realmente, un joven de 15 años de edad y una vikinga, que quería ser la mejor es cierto pero aun así necesitaba relajarse de todo y solo en ese lugar lo había logrado, sintió una mano sobre su espaldo por lo que se levanto rápidamente para intentar una llave pero no le funciono, el brazo era mas fuerte al igual que su tamaño después de eso la empujo al escritorio y la aprisiono con la mano en el cuello

- vaya si eres Astrid, por poco y te corto la cabeza señorita – ella observo al enorme Vikingo de amplia mandíbula, por alguna razón se llamaba Gobber – dime que te trae al taller a estas horas, no hay trabajo

- lo…siento…es que…yo…bueno – lo notaba ella estaba llorando, los ojos hinchados y rojo la delataban

- paso algo, ¿verdad? – le asintió si verlo a los ojos, le recordaba a su aprendiz cuando tenía esos problemas – tiene que ver con la proposición de Spitelout

- ¿Cómo? – la sorpresa estaba escrita en su cara, no esperaba que alguien mas supiera sobre ese asunto

- pues veras Snotlout lo ha estado presumiendo por toda la villa, pero eso lo arreglaran mañana con Stoick, ya que tus padres pidieron su intervención, por lo visto no quieren a los Jorgenson

- es que…Snotlout no es mi tipo y además solo presume, se mofa de otros y así…para mi eso no es un vikingo, es solo superioridad y fuerza bruta…además cuando va a pelear es el primero en salir corriendo no como Fishlegs, Hiccup o Tuffnut, vamos incluso Hiccup tenía mas valor que Tuffnut o Fishlegs

Gobber estaba sorprendido, al mirarla hay contando todo parecía no ser la fuerte Astrid a la que estaba acostumbrándose en su taller, sonrío y luego miro el dibujo

- sabes Hiccup siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, ahora veo el porque, bueno será mejor que te vallas a descansar que mañana tendrás un duro día con lo del arreglo

Una vez salio del lugar no noto que Astrid se encontraba estática sin moverse o pestañear, en solo un segundo por unas cuantas palabras su mundo cambio radicalmente, ¿Hiccup enamorado de ella? Eso jamás se le hubiera ocurrido en miles de años…bueno ya que Hiccup era…Hiccup, no tenía fuerza física de ningún tipo, era un busca problemas o mas bien un imán para los problemas ya que siempre se metía en uno y por con siguiente metía en problemas a los demás, estaba loco, siempre pensando en cosas extrañas, sus ojos verdes nunca dejaban de estar buscando algo que investigar, su seño fruncido siempre lo colocaba cuando se metía en algo ya sea en dibujar, forjar armas o darles mantenimiento, era cumplido al ciento por ciento con su deber, siempre estaba para que afilara su hacha, era dedicado, muy listo, tranquilo cuando no se metía en problemas, siempre se esforzaba por encajar con los demás, valiente siempre intentando enfrentarse contra un dragón…¿desde cuando ella se fijaba tanto en Hiccup?, miro su mano no sabía cuando había tomado el carboncillo y luego el dibujo que intentaba hacer, ahora solo estaba la imagen del muchacho, con desconcierto tiro el carboncillo y se quedo observando el dibujo, por inercia e ira tomo el papel para arrugarlo y luego intentar tirarlo pero de alguna manera no lo hizo, solo se dejo caer de rodillas y coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza, soltó un par de sollozos y luego volvió a observar el dibujo

- ¿Cómo es que después de muerto me metes en problemas?

Tomo uno de los cuadernos para intentar guardar el dibujo en el, pero al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver el dibujo de un dragón, era uno que jamás había visto en su vida, alas largas pero con un par al inicio de la cola otro par de aletas al final de la cola, lo mas seguro para logra controlarse mientras volaba al igual que para realizar cambios de dirección y de velocidad, la cabeza era un tanto triangular y también en vez de una corona de osamenta era mas bien como si fueran un grupo de apéndices mas, paso las hojas y ahora había bosquejos mas detallados acerca de la cabeza, patas, alas, cola y demás parte del cuerpo, al final había un diagrama como el de los demás que estaban colgados por todas partes, era un silla especialmente diseñada para montar ese dragón al igual que una aleta par ala cola y un diagrama mas para lograr el funcionamiento de un pedal conectado mediante un cable a esa aleta, la pregunta era, ¿Qué tramaba ese muchacho? Pareciera como si intentara montarlo y por lo visto ponerle una prótesis para poder volar…

- No puede ser…¿o si?

Observo con detenimiento cada bosquejo y cada medida, el dragón en cuatro patas llegaría hasta su hombro, sentado en sus patas traseras el doble del tamaño de un adulto, dientes retractiles al igual que un gran sentido del humor por lo que vio anotado, mientras mas leía mas se sorprendía sobre esta nueva criatura, ¿sería real o solamente un invento del muchacho?, así fue hasta que vio algo

- Toothless, Night Fury – cerro el cuaderno y se lo llevo a su casa, en su cuarto lo escondió detrás de su cama y el dibujo lo clavo en la pared tomo la daga con ella la clavo justo sobre la cabeza del chico – domaste un Night Fury…y lo pagaste con tu vida…¿yo mate una criatura amiga y cariñosa?

Un mes fue lo que pidió para lograr explorar esas nuevas tierras y conocer un poco de ellas, hasta ahora había descubierto que veneraban a un solo dios y no a varios como era su caso, todos los séptimos días del mes que son los domingos ellos veneraban a ese dios, el rito lo entendía menos, ¿Qué persona daría su carne y su sangre para perdonar a la gente?, incluso Odín era mas benevolente, el no mando a sus hijos a hacer que los hombres lo mataran para perdonarlos…al final decidió que cada quien con sus costumbres…aunque su dios parecía ser un completo sádico y amante de la crueldad intrafamiliar, Adilla le dio el sermón de su vida y termino llamándolo hereje y Ancklet solo termino riendo aunque fue mas de mente abierta, estaba la fecha de partida cerca así que decidió volver de nuevo a la villa que para su sorpresa los aceptaron de maravilla a el y a Toothless, en menos de una semana logro terminar el nuevo diseño de la prótesis de la cola, esta vez era un arreglo de engranes acomodados de tal manera que le permitía mover la aleta según su gusto imitando la otra aleta, al principio se reuso queriendo la anterior así que decidió combinarlas, cuando volaban juntos el se encargaba del movimiento de su cola, pero cuando se bajaba de la silla se la quitaba dejando el segundo mecanismo listo para que el pudiera volar acorde a su libertad, en este momento estaban de regreso de un castillo abandonado del cual escucharon historias de dragones y otras criaturas, completamente llenos de curiosidad fueron a investigar en la noche ya que de esta manera otras persono no podrían ver al Night Fury, era sorprendente lo diferente del clima de este lugar a su tierra natal, generalmente era completamente nublado con gran cantidad de neblina y un gran invierno, mientras que aquí era siempre calido y despejado, incluso se cambio de ropa, ahora llevaba pantalón de cuero, camisa de algodón blanca y eso era todo, nada de pieles gruesas o telas que sirvieran para soportar los fríos de las temporadas, se sentía muy bien…pero eso iba a cambiar pronto, en ese momento fue cuando sintió un pequeño jalon en el aire, miro a Toothless algo no andaba bien, estaba en otro mundo observaba para todos lados buscando algo que no podía ver desde el cielo, era como aquella vez que encontraron el nido juntos, desconecto el pedal para dejar paso libre a la cola nueva de esta manera logro que ahora fuera su amigo quien tuviera el control.

La velocidad la aumento de golpe al igual que sus movimientos eran más fluidos y rápidos que antes, podía observarlo estar en trance como si algo lo estuviera llamando a cada segundo que pasaba, todo el tiempo estaba sujeto a los sujetadores de la silla para evitar caerse de ella ya que los giros eran bruscos y de improvisto, siempre estaba esquivando ramas y troncos, sea lo que sea que estaba buscando en ese momento era por terreno bajo por lo que el mismo necesitaba estar alerta a cualquier cosa que saliera en el camino, para cuando tocaron tierra Toothless comenzó a correr hasta llegar a una cueva la cual estaba completamente inundad por la oscuridad, el primer rugido que salio de la boca del Night Fury era diferente a los otros, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y este comenzó a moverse por la oscuridad, cada cierto tiempo repetía el sonido y comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, esto era algo nuevo que debía anotar en su cuaderno…¡Su cuaderno!, lo dejo en su cuarto de bosquejos en el taller de Gobber, solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera descubierto o si no estaría en un gran lío, en especial con su padre que solo vivía para matar dragones y cuidar de la aldea, de alguna manera callo al suelo logrando caer de frente, en cuanto se levanto tenía su mano en su frente buscando alguna señal de corte o de chichón

- para la próxima avisa, reptil inútil – mas aun así no escucho ni un solo quejido o señal de contestación, solo estaba hay quieto mirando a la nada, en este caso a la oscuridad completa – sabes me sería útil un poco de luz – para su alegría la cueva se ilumino mostrando una cámara llena de estatuas y gravados – gra…

Si no era Toothless quien estaba completamente absorto observando la nada, ¿Quién era el que le estaba proveyendo de luz en ese momento?, al girar su cabeza se quedo completamente sorprendido, jamás espero ver un espectáculo como ese ante sus ojos, no había visto uno tan grande desde que conoció a Toothless y lograron escapar de la muerte, observo con calma desde su lugar las paredes, personas montando a dragones al igual que dragones combatiendo al lado de personas, las estatuas eran de personas con armaduras montadas sobre los dragones y una de ellas era un guerrero sosteniendo una espada flameante sobre su cabeza montado sobre la estatua de un Night Fury al igual que el y Toothless, observo el techo de la cámara era muy alta, demasiado alta como para que cupieran dos castillos dentro de ella y por los cimientos parecía ser hecha a mano y no por la naturaleza ¿para que?

Un temblor estremeció la tierra seguido por varios mas, lo que le dio la iluminación eran unas esferas de fuego quienes mostraban unas líneas dentadas, se movieron a un lado hasta que los temblores se detuvieron, las esferas se convirtieron en flamas las cuales golpearon varios puntos encendiendo varias líneas de fuego mostrando por completo el lugar, abrió por completo sus ojos puesto que ante el se encontraban varias bestias conocidas para el a pesar de ser de diferente raza eran de la misma especie, pero era el mayor el que le tomaba por sorpresa, ahora entendía el porque el tamaño del lugar, solo la madre tierra la podía albergar por completo, el rugido cubrió toda la caverna y de esa manera Toothless volvió a la realidad para brincar de sorpresa a lo que tenía enfrente suyo, se puso ante Hiccup mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo estaba listo para combatir lo que fuera con tal de salvar a su amigo, pero solo una cosa le llegaba a la mente del muchacho al ver a tales criaturas frente suyo

- Dragones


	5. Chapter 5: Black Event

Nuevo capitulo me tarde por cuestiones de trabajo y otro fic que tengo en otro foro, bueno les dejo el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Black Event**

Esto era un sorpresa, dragones y mas de un solo tipo, en realidad ninguno lo conocía, eran nuevas especies para el, Fishlegs estaría como loco en este momento asombrado…y aterrado, en especial por el gigante, era por lo menos de 30 metros de altura con dos colmillos que salían de cada lado de su mandíbula hasta casi tocar el suelo, su rostro era completamente redondo y plano, de cuatro patas y sin alas ya que por lo visto era completamente marino esto debido a que la cola terminaba de forma plana horizontalmente, perfecta para nadar a grandes profundidades, este sin duda era mas grande que la reina de la colmena de dragones de su aldea y a la vez mas imponente, observo a Toothless quien no paraba de gruñir y mirar al gigante que tiene enfrente suyo, pero era lo contrario con el gigante, este solo se le quedaba observando al Night Fury como si lo conociera de antaño, giro su cabeza asía el humano para acercar su rostro, nuevamente Toothless se interpuso entre ambos mostrando colmillos e inflándose un poco mas para parecer mas grande y fuerte, Hiccup coloco su mano sobre su amigo para tranquilizarlo, algo le decía que no saldría lastimado por ningún motivo, dio algunos pasos al frente para estar mas cerca del dragón, ambos se miraron a los ojos lo que parecería ser el momento mas largo de su vida en realidad fue solo un instante para observarlo abrir la quijada y exhalar una pequeña brisa congelada la cual le dejo una pequeña capa de nieve sobre su cabello, Toothless comprendió que no había peligro alguno por lo que se acerco a Hiccup para olfatear la nieve mientras este se la quitaba

- sorprendente, es la primera vez que veo uno de tu clase – el dragón dio paso a Hiccup para que pudiera observar el lugar con mas detenimiento seguido de su dragón, el cual era rodeado por otros dragones para quitarse su curiosidad con el – tranquilo, solo intentan ser amables

Pero para el dragón no parecía lo mismo ya que le mordían la cola en forma amigable u olfateaban sus partes traseras, en otras palabras esto era un fastidio para él.

Hiccup observaba la caverna poniendo especial atención en las pinturas sobre las paredes de las cuales se mostraban jinetes sobre dragones peleando contra imperios y civilizaciones y en otras ocasiones contra otros dragones, pero en cada una de ellas estaba siempre presente un jinete montado sobre un dragón parecido a un Night Fury, en realidad era un Night Fury mirar por donde lo mirara, escamas negras, dos pares de aletas en la cola al inicio de esta y al final, las envergaduras de gran tamaño y los ojos rasgados solo que en cada dragón eran de color diferente, algunos blancos, otros ámbar, en otras ocasiones de color azul, pero el que mas temor le demostraba era una imagen en gran tamaño de un jinete vestido de negro con espada en mano de filo llameante y el Night Fury de ojos color oscuro por completo, de no ser ver la rasgadura blanca diría que ese dragón no tendría ojos, pero por alguna razón no era así, mientras mas exploraba mas cosas observaba, armaduras, escudos y armas, al igual que mas pinturas pero de otros tipos de dragones con sus jinetes, el fondo encontró un lago subterráneo y en medio de este unido por un camino de roca se encontraba un pequeño escenario con una repisa sosteniendo un libro, observo al gigante entrar al agua y empezar a nadar alrededor del mismo invitándolo a pasar pero al mismo tiempo cuidando el preciado libro, al acercarse a este logro abrirlo para descubrir que era un libro de dragones parecido al que tenían en Berk solo que este estaba mas actualizado, no había clasificaciones solo nombres, ilustraciones y datos, logrando ojear el libro encontró el nombre del gigante Bewilderbeast

- Grandes pues sobre su cuerpo y mas en su cabeza haciéndolo parecer una melena, alas no aptas para volar sino mas bien para rápidos movimientos en el agua, no escupe fuego si no mas bien hielo, tiene la capacidad de controlar a otros dragones por lo que se le considera el rey de los dragones, es amable por naturaleza y no atacara a menos de que sea provocado

Dejo de leer para mirar al lago, la criatura tenía la mitad del rostro fuera del agua observándolo directamente

"Por lo visto eres todo un personaje – se inclino demostrando una reverencia cosa que el dragón tomo como señal de respeto e hizo lo mismo – ahora vemos si encuentro algo sobre la especia de Toothless

El nombrado se acerco después de lograr escapar de algunos dragones que lo seguían observando, al llegar le dio un pequeño toque con su hocico a lo que Hiccup le permitió observar el libro hasta llegar a la ilustración de un Night Fury

"Veamos, Night Fury, este dragón es uno de los mas listos y rápidos al igual que se podría considerar el mas letal, capaz de combatir en iguales condiciones contra un Red Death o un Bewilderbeast, es uno de los mas respetados entre todos los dragones, no lanza fuego si no mas bien una esfera de color que depende de dragón a dragón, hasta ahora solo se han descubierto poco colores pero por lo general predomina el azul, puede llegar a medir tres metros de altura en cuatro patas, su largo puede ser de hasta seis metros, dientes retractiles y garras filosas, por naturaleza es juguetón y algo bromista, su nombre lo obtiene del color de sus escamas y mas por la forma en que se vuelve invisible a la vista en la oscuridad de la noche ganarte su confianza es ganarte un amigo fiel

"Por lo visto eres una especie única en su tipo – le dio un pequeño rose con la lengua y luego se le quedo mirando de forma cariñosa – si, lo se también eres algo tierno, les falto eso, pero también por lo visto apenas eres un joven, me pregunto que edad tendrás

Observo el libro nuevamente, por lo visto había una forma de calcular la edad de cada dragón en el caso de Toothless eran unas pequeñas protuberancias por debajo de su quijada que darían la forma de barbas, cada barba por lo visto aparecían después de cierta cantidad de años, la primera aparecía después de los 16 años de edad y a los 15 apenas empezaba a mostrarse, cada barba era contada de cuatro en cuatro, Hiccup observo la quijada de su amigo y efectivamente apenas comenzaba a mostrarse una pequeña protuberancia

"Baya, tienes mi edad, somos de la misma edad, eso explica muchas cosas del porque nos llevamos tan bien – un gruñido de confirmación y luego empezó a rascar la cabeza de Toothless – por lo visto acabamos de descubrir la guarida de los Dark Knight, me pregunto que podemos hacer con todo esto, no sería bueno dejarlos aquí, ¿tu que dices?

Giro la cabeza y asintió en ese momento

"Hecho, diles que nos acompañen, conozco el lugar perfecto para que puedan establecerse y todo

Después de una platica entre dragones el Bewilderbeast mando la orden de mudarse mientras al mismo tiempo los demás dragones comenzaban a cargar con todas las cosas que había en la cueva, esta vez Hiccup miro el libro nuevamente, lo tomo como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado en todo el lugar y lo guardo en su bolsa para mas tarde montar en Toothless y salir de la cueva seguidos de los demás dragones, solo había un lugar que sería perfecto para todos ellos, era momento de regresar a sus tierras natales.

Adilla estaba preocupa y a la vez…bueno decir que enojada era poco, les había dicho que no tomaría mucho tiempo el ir y regresar para poder conocer algunas tierras de la zona y también lograr ver como eran las costumbres de su gente en comparación con las de los Vikingos, para ellos fue algo un tanto increíble el descubrir que veneraban a mas de un solo dios y sus historias sobre como se creo el mundo, el día del Ragnarok y a la vez peleas increíbles cultivaban su cultura, al igual sobre el trato entre personas, no era lo mismo que a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, por lo visto los Vikingos tenían mas consideración asía la mujer, incluso en casa ellas eran las que se hacían cargo de todo, pero una vez fuera de ellas era otra historia era el hombre el que mandaba pero aun así se les daba el lugar que se merecían en consejos o en batalla, esto era algo completamente diferente a su cultura en donde la mujer no tenía ni voz ni voto en decisiones importantes mas que la de solo cuidar a los niños y el que hacer de la casa y los alimentos, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, le carcomía mas el saber en donde se encontraba ese muchacho, hace una semana que tenía el barco lleno de provisiones para un viaje largo asía el norte, incluso Ancklet se encontraba completamente emocionado por este viaje tanto que incluso invito a su familia a esta expedición, su esposa, dos niñas y un muchacho tal vez de la misma edad que Hiccup, los atrajo diciendo que irían en busca de un tierra llena de tesoros y otras maravillas naturales nunca antes vistas pero en la realidad lo que quería era que su familia saliera de los problemas en los que se encontraban, los impuestos aumentaron y aun con el trabajo que tenía no alcanzaba para pagar los gastos de los mismos y el traer la comida a la casa, no le había dicho a nadie pero ya debía lo equivalente a dos meses de impuestos en tan solo un mes y cada vez aumentaban mas, la única esperanza era ir con el joven Hiccup y lograr que su esperanza de vida aumentara con el.

- Ancklet – salio del cuarto de carga del barco para mirar en el muelle a varios de sus clientes, Joban de 23 años y su esposa Alina de 18, Kirkof un joven de 15 años y Martha de 29 con dos bebes en brazos y un hijo de 16 años, eran solo unos pocos realmente

- Joban, muchachos ¿Qué los trae hasta aquí?

- ¿es cierto que se retiran junto con el muchacho y su dragón?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso Joban?

- Nadie, con solo ver como cargaban tantas cosas en el bote nos dimos una idea

- ¿entonces es cierto? – pregunto Kirkof, su apariencia era de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, alto para su edad y de complexión atlética

- bueno, si…¿en que están pensando?

- queremos ir – dijo al final Martha quien se veía preocupada – es necesario

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Adilla llego con Ancklet atraída por la conversación - ¿Por qué la apresura de salir del pueblo?

- ¿no lo sabes Adilla?, todos tenemos deudas y llego esta mañana una carta del cobrador, si no pagamos esta misma tarde vendrán a desalojarnos, tu sabes lo que eso significa

Claro que lo sabía, fue años de aquella vez en que sus padres no pudieron pagar los impuestos y fueron tomados como esclavos, su padre vendido y su madre vendida para satisfacer los deseos carnales de algún noble

- de acuerdo, ¿Cuántos son?

- todo el pueblo – para ambos eso era demasiado, no podía caber todo el pueblo en un solo bote, es cierto que eran pocos, solo unas 30 familias, cada una con dos o tres hijos cuando mucho - ¿preparen cuanto barco o bote encuentren, preparen todo lo que necesitan, solo lo indispensable

La noticia corrió por todos lados en el pueblo, todas las familias comenzaron a tomar alimentos, ropa y en algunos casos las monedas que tuvieran, Adilla y Ancklet se observaron unos momentos, ambos estaban pálidos, definitivamente necesitaban un milagro para salir de esta y mas que nada necesitaban que Hiccup llegara de una buena vez

- Hiccup, Toothless, apresúrense – para la suerte de ambos el muchacho ya estaba en camino, pero le tomaría algo de tiempo el llegar, mientras que de otro camino una caravana con carruajes para transporte de prisioneros se acercaba al pueblo.

Casi un mes y ya estaba mas que harta de Snotlout, para su mala fortuna Stocik acepto la proposición de Spitelout con la condición de que se casaran cuando estos fueran mayores de edad y desde entonces el muchacho vivía bajo el mismo techo que ella y le invadía su espacio personal, varias veces lo encontró dentro de su cuarto a lo cual lo sacaba a golpes y siempre diciendo que algún momento ella vendría a el, lo único que la reconfortaba ahora eran esos momentos que pasaba en la forja junto a Gobber creando mas de los invento de Hiccup, y viendo sus bosquejos, un día descubrió todo una libreta de dibujos, todos de varios aldeanos, los que tenía mas cuidados y bien detallados eran tres en especifico, su padre que lo mostraba imponente, valeroso y poderoso y para su sorpresa uno de ella mostrándola de la misma manera pero había algo mas, la hacía ver delicada y a la vez al fuerte guerrera que era, el ultimo era de Gobber mostrándolo alegre junto a la fragua y para su sorpresa con las partes de su cuerpo faltantes, se quedo con el suyo para mas tarde entregarles los suyos a Gobber y a Stoick, una vez llego a su casa ella colgó en la pared aun lado del bosquejo del Night Fury su propio retrato ya enmarcado, esa vez Snotlout descubrió los cuadros al momento de que entro, con curiosidad comenzó a buscar algún cuaderno o piel doblada con varios bosquejos dentro, pero solo volvió a encontrar el puño de Astrid con una nueva amenaza de muerte por buscar en su intimidad y vida privada, después de ese momento no se despegaba de ella, la seguía a todos lados y siempre estaba a su espaldas observándola, le agradecía a Gobber que lo hubiera sacado a patadas de la forja puesto que una vez por estar cerca de ella y meter las manos donde no debía un cañón casi destruye la mitad del taller por lo que si ponía un solo pie en el mismo Gobber se encargaría de hacerle recordar el porque nunca debía entrar a ese lugar.

En otras palabras la forja era su lugar seguro en especial el cuarto de diseño, una vez que ya entendía todo lo que Hiccup hacía en sus tiempos libre ella se encargaba de crear nuevos diseños, cosa que resulto un tanto sorprendente para Gobber ya que los nuevos diseños en si eran modificaciones para los Drakar y el puerto, todo con un toque de Hiccup como le gustaba decirle a los nuevos inventos que ambos creaban puesto que Astrid ya podía utilizar la forja para hacer armas y otras hechuras importantes para la vida cotidiana

- Bien Astrid es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte

- gracias Gobber – no se quería ir, quería continuar viendo las notas de Hiccup y sus bosquejos – pero…veras…

- es por el muchacho, ¿verdad?

- si, ya casi pasa un mes desde que nos comprometieron oficialmente y sinceramente…estoy harta de él, no me da mi espacio, siempre esta conmigo, incluso a intentado bañarse conmigo en el lago

- eso ya es demasiado, se convirtió en tu propio acosador

- acosador le queda corto

- bueno…ya se que hacer, ya tienes casi los dieciséis de edad por lo que me imagino que ya sangraste, ¿verdad? – la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y el rubor llego de golpe a su rostro – perfecto, veras ya eres adulta una vez que sangras y cuando matas a tu primer dragón, por lo tanto ya puedes vivir por tu cuenta

- ¿enserio? – su mirada estaba iluminada, por primera vez un rayo de luz en lo que le quedaba de vida de soltera - ¿puedo vivir sola?

- habla con Stoick, tienes trabajo asegurado conmigo y además eres una Vikinga formal ante la aldea, Stoick escuchara tu petición

- gracias – fue por impulso pero ella lo abrazo para luego salir con una sonrisa a la casa de Stoick

- vaya, quien diría que esa chica sería de esta forma, tenías buena vista Hiccup, bueno es momento de regresar a la casa, ya trabaje lo suficiente hoy.

Al día siguiente se escuchaba por todo Berk los quejidos de Snotlout en desaprobación de dejar vivir de forma independiente a Astrid, la principio penso que se mudaría a una casa sola con el sin intervención de los padres de ambos prometidos, pero fue la desilusión el saber que en realidad Astrid viviría sola

- vamos Astrid, mi pequeña flor en bruto no nos hagas esto, debemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, ya que somos pareja – solo la observaba guardar cosas en cajas de madera para luego transportarlas a una carreta fuera de la casa

- ya te dije que no quiero vivir contigo y lo del compromiso mucho menos así que de ahora en adelante hasta que sea mayor de edad y nos casemos yo viviré por mi cuenta…e incluso así yo decidiré si vivo en el mismo techo que o no

- pero cora…

- y nada de corazoncito y esas cursilerías, si me disculpas todavía tengo cosas que bajar a la carreta – no lo aguantaba mas en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta tomo su muñeca para hacerla girar y estamparla contra la pared con una llave en su brazo en la espalda

- estoy arto, quiero ser lindo contigo pero eso no funciona, me gustas mucho Astrid y eso no es secreto entre los dos pero ya estoy arto, si no vas a amarme por las buenas entonces será por otras maneras

No podía hacer nada, se quería deshacer del agarre pero no podía, de la nada sintió un tirón con el cual fue a dar contra la cama, cuando intento incorporarse el vikingo ya estaba sobre ella con una de sus manos sobre sus muñecas aprisionándola, para evitar golpes el se hinco sobre las piernas de ella así evitaría ser lastimado, en ese momento ella entendió lo que quería hacer, se retorció con fuerza para intentar quitárselo de encima, al igual que intento gritar pero golpe fue lo que recibió por parte del joven Vikingo, ante esto volvió a intentar quitárselo de encima, de alguna forma logro librar una pierna para dar el golpe en la entre pierna y así hacer que el cayera por el dolor, se levanto de la cama e intento correr, no llego a la puerta cuando de nuevo callo al suelo, miro a su espalda y encontró la visión de una bota a su cabeza, luego comenzó a ser arrastrada nuevamente a la cama, suplicaba porque parase, pero fue inútil, miro con horror como la golpeo una segunda vez para luego empezar a quitarse los pantalones, hay es cuando comenzó la pesadilla de Astrid, intento gritar pero las manos en su boca y garganta no se lo permitían sus padres abajo no sabían nada del acto que estaba ocurriendo puesto que no se encontraban en la casa, fueron a la nueva casa a dejar algunas cosas esenciales para que su hija comenzara a vivir por su cuenta, al regresar se encontraron en el camino con Gobber puesto que también quería darle un detalle para la casa, al llegar los tres lo primero que observaron fue que Astrid aun no terminaba de llenar la carreta, extrañados subieron a su cuarto

- Astrid, ¿neceéis…? – las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, mirando horrorizada la imagen que tenía enfrente suyo

- amor, ¿Qué ocurre? – al llegar los dos guerreros y ver dentro del cuarto observaron lo mismo con la misma reacción

- Astrid – fue el nombre que salio de Gobber lo que hizo que los padres fueran con su hija a recogerla de tan terrible estado – por los dioses

Con ropa rasgada, lagrimas en sus ojos y los mismo completamente fríos y sin vida alguna mirando a la nada, varios cardenales sobre su cuerpo y lo que mas daba prueba era el liquido que salía de su entrepierna, por mas que los angustiados padres suplicaban a su hija que dijera algo pero ella estaba completamente fuera de este mundo, atino a mover sus ojos para mirar a su padres como si no los conociera, miro a su madre y luego a dos hombres mas, llena de horror grito a todo lo que daba su garganta mientras se escondía mas entre los brazos de su madre, cada vez que su padre se acercaba a ella comenzaba una sesión de patadas para intentar alejarlo, al comprender ambos decidieron retirarse un poco para dejarla calmarse

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- S…Snotlout – el escuchar el nombre del muchacho fue la sorpresa de los tres adultos – di…dijo que…si no era…por las buenas…sería por las malas

La sangre hervía en las venas de ambos hombres, este crimen era solo pagado de dos maneras, exilio o la muerte, el padre de la chica bajo a la sala para tomar su hacha, no se quedaría quieto ante algo como esto, Gobber lo siguió para intentar detenerlo sin mucho logro, fue corriendo tras Stocik quien lo encontró en el gran salón viendo el mapa de las costas de Berk

- Stocik, tenemos un problema – el líder al ver la cara preocupada de su amigo supo que no era algo bueno

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Astrid…fue deshonrada

Ambos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como los dos hombres peleaban con armas en mano, atrás dentro de la casa se encontraba el responsable con algo de temor, en cuanto ambos se separaron para intentar tomar ventaja Gobber y Stoick los tomaron por sorpresa para ambos someterlos en el suelo, les quitaron sus armas y alejaron al padre de Astrid quien aun intentaba lanzarse sobre Spitelout quien ya estaba bastante lastimado

- suéltame Gobber, lo voy a asesinar

- no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago entonces tu serás juzgado por asesinato

- no importa, ese bastardo…ese bastardo… - callo de rodillas por el peso de la culpa y el hecho de lo que ocurrió, Gobber lo intentaba alentar

- gracias Stoick, solo llego a la casa y quiso atacar a mi hijo

- tu harías lo mismo si tu hijo fuera mujer y hubiera sido deshonrada

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú Snotlout? – ambos voltearon a la casa observando al chico que estaba pálido y aterrado

- ¿no me digas qué…?

- así fue – el hombre fue tras su hijo para darle varios golpes a cara y estomago

- ¡Jamas creí que fueras capaz de tal desfachatez! ¿Cómo pudiste?

- no me aceptaba

- entonces la hubieras convencido no…esto

- siempre me dices que si quiero algo lo tome y listo

- ¡pero son objetos, cosas y pagamos por ello no lo robamos! Y aun así, ¡jamás forzamos a una mujer!, no eres mi hijo, no te conozco

- pero padre

- has lo que quieras con el Stoick – le dio la espalda a su hijo y no observo cuando su hijo fue tomado y alejado de su lado entre gritos y forcejeos con Stoick pidiendo ayuda a su padre para ser juzgado – le falle

Al día siguiente el veredicto fue exilio por tres años y el compromiso fue roto de inmediato, Spitelout no tomo el dinero de regreso pidió que ellos se lo quedaran y además agrego otro cajón más para que la chica pudiera subsistir por un largo tiempo ya que aun tenía planes de seguir viviendo por su cuenta

- esto no enmendara el error, ni deshará tal acto, pero al menos quiero que esa chica viva cómodamente y que tenga mi apoyo para lo que necesite, si…si queda en cinta – la chica al escucharlo se estremeció lo menos que quería ahora era un niño de la persona que le hizo tal descaro – y no lo quiere ella o lo quiera tendrá mi total apoyo para cualquiera sea su decisión

- te lo agradecemos Spitelout – dijeron ambos padres, Astrid miro al hombre a los ojos en ellos se mostraba el arrepentimiento

- usted no es como su hijo, se lo agradezco

Por la tarde el muchacho tomo un bote para zarpar el único que se encontraba era su padre y tenía temor a verlo a los ojos, mas aun así el hombre lo hizo voltearse

- lo siento padre…yo…lo…siento

- cuando regreses ya no serás un Jorgenson, tienes tres años para decidir tu propio camino y espero que aprendas

- lo se, te he traído deshonra y deshonor, me retiro

- buen viaje desconocido

- gracias Spitelout – una vez vio que estaba lejos del puerto se permitió derramar una lagrima al igual que lo hacía su padre, al momento de voltear observo un espectáculo único una migración de dragones, todos en la misma dirección y siguiendo un grupo de barcos que jamás habían visto en su vida

Todos en la aldea salieron a ver este acontecimiento, ahora solo esperaban que no fuera un mal presagio puesto que se dirigían al lugar que seguramente era el nido.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Landing

Hola, me da gusto el ver que les gusta mi historia, bueno les dejo uno nuevo, espero que les guste, este me salio un poco mas largo que los anteriores

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Black landing**

Se desplazaban lo mas rápido que podían, atrás de ellos los seguían con cargas pesadas y livianas una gran cantidad de dragones y bajo ellos el mas grande de todos corriendo lo mas rápido posible que podían sus patas, tenían un mal presentimiento de ese momento, por alguna razón sabían que tenían que llegar cuanto antes al pueblo y cada vez que se acercaban lo sentía mas fuerte, sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y que necesitaba apresurar el paso o en este caso el vuelo, tanto dragón como jinete se vieron y con esa mirada fue suficiente para entender lo que necesitaba el otro, Toothless arrecio el batir mientras que Hiccup movía el pedal para acelerar, el rugido del Bewilderbeast hizo que los demás dragones aceleraran también para seguir al jinete, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los dos se detuvieron suspendidos en el aire viendo con sorpresa y horror la visión ante ellos…el pueblo estaba en llamas ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol cuando este bañaba con sus últimos rayos al pueblo en llamas, observo con atención que el barco hubiera zarpado, pero para su mal momento ningún barco estaba en el mar, al contrario estaba en el puerto sin sufrir ni un solo daño pero aun así podía escuchar algunos gritos de auxilio y socorro al igual que algunas instrucciones, por lo visto el pueblo estaba siendo saqueado y no asediado, ya lo había visto antes puesto que era vikingo y cuando no estaban su padre enfrentando dragones estaban saqueando algunos pueblo menores, lo cual era raro debido a que los dragones en Berk era el pan de cada día, pero aun a pesar de todo tenía que hacer algo puesto que las personas que conoció se encontraban en la aldea, escucho el sonido de caballos relinchar y las carretas alejarse, ya estaba oscureciendo el crepúsculo estaba por terminar, a un lado de la aldea los carruajes llenos de prisioneros se alejaban a todo galope, es hay cuando tubo la idea le indico a Toothless que bajara el cual lo hizo para que las demás criaturas se acercaran a ellos, al momento de que toco suelo corrió a donde se encontraban las armas tomando algunos cilindros y un carcaj, busco algo que colocarse encontrando por suerte una armadura de su tamaño, por lo visto era para entrenamiento pero le serviría, espadas de su tamaño y con filo, tomo el cilindro apretando un botón observo como este se convirtió en un arco, lo volvió a cerrar y colocarlo en el suelo para comenzar a cambiarse.

Toda la armadura era liviana y no solo eso parecía solamente hecha de cuero y escamas de color negro, extrañado se la coloco, cubría por completo abdomen y pecho al igual que la espalda, las braceras cubrían hasta las manos y al mismo tiempo terminaban en un guante de tres dedos, por lo visto era para arqueros, las hombreras cubrían hasta la mitad de sus brazos por lo que no tendría mucho problema con eso, los pantalones eran mas delgados pero del mismo material y las grebas cubrían hasta su rodillas, las botas eran diferentes a lo que había visto, eran mas cuadradas y a la vez tenían algunas pequeñas púas simulando garras, se coloco un casco de color negro el cual bajo una visera dejando solo ver el hueco de los ojos y algunos orificios para dejar pasar el aire, el cinto tenía los compartimientos para guardar la espada y en el espaldar cerca de los hombros encontró donde colocar el carcaj con las flechas y el cilindro, levanto la bracera izquierda donde podía ver una pequeña perilla y al girar el brazo podía ver una palanca en su palma, presiono la palanca dejando mostrar una cuchilla sorprendido observa toda su armadura, definitivamente estaba hecha para cualquier tipo de misión sigilosa y para el asesinato, se preguntaba que tan peligroso era ese mundo par que incluso un niño aprendiera a asesinar, pero recordó su casa y no estaban tan lejos de cuando este tipo de cosas se refiere, no se coloco la bota izquierda debido a su pierna y este subió sobre la espalda de su dragón que no dejaba de estarlo mirando extrañado

- es necesario, tenemos que ayudar a los aldeanos, tenemos que liberar a los prisioneros de los carruajes y también ayudar a los que estén en el pueblo para poder escapar en el barco – miro al gigante quien lo miraba como si recordara épocas pasadas de gloría – hay que dividirnos en dos grupos, uno tiene que ir por los rehenes en los carruajes y llevarlos a los barcos que están en el puerto

De alguna manera le entendió, logrando crear algunos sonidos dos pares de dragones se lanzaron en vuelo en persecución de los carruajes mientras que Hiccup miraba el pueblo ahora ya bajo el mano nocturno

"nosotros iremos por el pueblo, una vez todas las personas se encuentren abordo comenzaremos el viaje, dejen todo en los barcos, Toothless – el dragón elevo la mirada en ese instante para verlo - ¿listo para un poco de acción estilo Night Fury?

Con una sonrisa lanzo un rugido y despego del suelo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, los demás dragones los siguieron encabezando el grupo por el rey de los de su clase.

Era de tarde cuando llegaron al pueblo, Adilla al verlos bajo inmediatamente del barco para llegar al centro y encararlos y de esta manera darles tiempo a los demás para preparar todo, el carruaje principal se detuvo dejando por fin descansar a los pobre animales que llevaban ya días de camino sin descansar mas que solo para dormir o comer algo en el camino, del transporte bajo un hombre de vestimentas adornadas y muestras de gran poder puesto que llevaba un anillo con el sello de la casa reinante y otros mas que demostraban su posición en la sociedad

- ¿busco al representante de estas tierras?

- la tienes enfrente, mi nombre es Adilla…

- ¿una mujer? Debe ser una broma, ¿Quién es el representante?

- yo soy la representante debido a que mi padre Mavillion Stracker fue tomado como esclavo hace años por no poder completar el pago de impuestos

- ya recuerdo, en ese tiempo estaba mi padre encargado como tesorero de las colectas, recuerdo ese día, lamento mucho lo de tus padres

Adilla en ese momento hacia lo imposible para controlar su tristeza, no debía verse débil para que todo continuara como debía de ser, observo como varios hombres armadas bajaban de otros carruajes incluyendo algunos de transporte de presos, esto no pintaba bien, el hombre vio el rostro de la chica y giro el suyo para ver su caravana bajar y preparar todo en ese momento

"no temas, no pasara nada malo siempre y cuando todo siga su cause, se que este pueblo debe mucho dinero pero confío en que esta vez hayan logrado alcanzar la suma que deben mas la actual

- en realidad, tenemos todavía ese pequeño problema

- ¿a que te refieres?

- vera mi señor, la pesca a sido poco productiva y la siembra aun no brota, el clima no ayuda mucho realmente, necesitamos mas tiempo para poder pagar por lo menos lo de este mes, nuestra deuda puede ser pagada al instante

- ya veo, pero lamentablemente no puede ser así, así que lamento el tener que realizar tal acto, tienen que pagar ahora mismo o comenzaremos a recolectar todo lo de valor que encontremos en sus casas

- espere unos momentos y déjeme ver que podemos hacer

- tienen hasta cuando comience a ponerse el sol, si en ese momento no pagana comenzare a embargar cosas…si es que hay algo de valor en este misero lugar

- no se preocupe…ya encontraremos una solución a este dilema

Dio una reverencia para salir corriendo rumbo al puerto, el cobrador hizo una señal y uno de sus guardias se acerco hasta el

- quiero que la vigiles, este pueblo es pobre y sucio, pero hay gente, ahora mismo esta casi vacío, investiga que es lo que esta pasando

- a la orden señor

Siguiendo los mismos pasos de la joven este desapareció al dar una vuelta en una casa

- prepárense

- si señor

Adilla corrió hasta el puerto asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera, al dar una vuelta mas encontró el puerto, los barcos estaban casi preparados solo faltaba que llegara Hiccup y terminaran de subir los suministros, granos y mas cosas para comenzar una nueva vida, en total tres barcos

- Ancklet, ¡Ancklet! – el hombre salio del barco al momento de escuchar su nombre, corrió a popa para encontrarse con la chica en el puerto

- Adilla, ¿Qué ocurre?

- están aquí, tenemos que apresurarnos o nos descubrirán, gane hasta el ocaso

- eso será pronto, ya termínanos de subir las cosas solo falta que llegue Hiccup y que suban a los barcos los Archer y los Tramber

- ¿Qué les demora?

- La hija de los Tramber, Danira, no quiere irse y con los Archer la anciana cascarrabias esta necia a no irse de su casa

- o por el amor de dios, ve preparando todo, voy por ellos

- de acuerdo – giro el rostro mirando a los que estaban en el barco – preparen todo, ya casi nos vamos

Adilla salio en carrera a la familia mas próxima, detrás de ella una sombra también salio corriendo pero en dirección contraria, el soldado tenía que avisar a su maestro sobre este cometido, Adilla llego a la casa de los Tramber a tiempo para poder ver como salía Armand con su hija sobre el hombro mientras pataleaba y hacia el berrinche de su vida y con su esposa a espaldas suyo con un costal de ropa mientras el tenía otro bajo uno de sus brazos

- perdón por la demora, pero no tuve de otra

- solo corran, ya están aquí

- de inmediato – los vio partir para luego escuchar un grito, los cuatro se quedaron helado que incluso la niña dejo de gritar, se miraron un instante y luego salieron corriendo, Adilla fue hasta los Archer para ver como los soldados sacaban a rastras a la pobre familia mientras otros más comenzaban con el saqueo

- vaya, vaya, ¿con que un intento de escape? – volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con el cobrador de impuestos caminando a ella mientras se quitaba un guante – que insulto

- espe… - antes de decir algo el golpe con el reverso de la palma llego a su mejilla haciéndola caer al suelo enlodado debido a la humedad del ambiente

- vayan por los demás al puerto

- están en eso señor, ahora mismo los han de estar llevando al centro del pueblo

- perfecto, tomen todo lo de valor que haya en las casas y quémenlas cuando las desocupen, ya saben que hacer con las personas

- si señor, ¿los barcos?

- confísquenlos con toda su carga, veremos en la ciudad que es lo que nos puede servir

- señor

- espere, no espere – Adilla se intento reincorporar pero una patada le llego al abdomen volviéndola a llevar al suelo, sintió como la jalaron de su pelo para ver el rostro del hombre

- es una lastima, eres muy linda, tal vez te salve de un terrible destino – lo observo sonreír mientras era arrastrada por el suelo, gritaba de dolor mas que de miedo puesto que era de sus cabellos de donde la tenía atrapada – no te preocupes, te cuidaremos bien, mi ultima criada…bueno digamos que ya no me satisfacía

- ¡déjame!…¡suéltame!

- con gusto – sintió un tirón más fuerte y luego caer sobre un suelo de concreto, al levantar la mirada observo a todos los aldeanos abrazando a sus familias, todas llenas de miedo – esto se pudo haber evitado si solo hubieran pagado sus impuestos

- podríamos pagar si ustedes no aumentaran cada cinco días el maldito precio, apenas podemos comer – Adilla se levanto dando la cara por todos en ese momento – todos debemos lo que tu te gastas en esos anillos de oro o en ese carruaje que tienes todo adornado con impresiones de oro y piedras preciosas

- solo tenían que esforzarse mas, pero no hay de otra – miro a sus guardias y haciendo una señal con la mano estos se acercaron a las casas para lanzar las antorchas con el elemento del fuego en ellas – es una lastima

Horrorizados observaron como sus casas comenzaban a arder, todos los hombres intentaron ir a sofocar el fuego pero fue inútil, los guardias los devolvían con golpes al rostro o un golpe con las guardas de sus espadas, observaron como las casas eran abrazadas por las llamas, las mujeres y niños lloraban por las perdidas de los únicos lugares que los vieron crecer y vivir felices momentos puesto que para ellos ese era su castillo y su lugar seguro, sin mas hombres fueron separados de sus esposas e hijos mientras las desafortunadas eran llevadas a los carruajes de prisioneros para ser escoltadas a los mercaderes de esclavos y burdeles, los hombres mas jóvenes eran llevados a otros para enviarlos a los campos o minas o en algunos casos también ser vendidos como esclavos, Adilla fue retenida por los soldados y llevada al carruaje del cobrador, observo como partían los carruajes de prisioneros mientras peleaba por liberarse, el sol estaba por terminar de ocultarse cuando observo su casa caer por las debilitadas y carcomidas vigas de madera debido al fuego, era de noche cuando se escucho el rugido de una bestia que dejo helados a todos los guardias, el cobrador estaba completamente asustado, no sabía que era, pero su instinto le decía que era necesario huir del lugar inmediatamente, apresuro a todo el mundo en ese instante para poder salir del lugar, mando hombres al puerto para poder sacar los barcos en ese momento, Adilla estaba por ser encerrada cuando observo a dos guardias caer al suelo, por instinto el que faltaba la soltó para tratar de sacar su espada, pero de alguna manera desapareció en el aire, como si el cielo nocturno lo hubiera devorado, después observo caer sobre el techo lleno de fuego de una casa y luego desaparecer en las sombras, fuera lo que fuera se lo agradecía, se acerco a uno de los guardias para tomar su espada e intentar defender los barcos, pero al llegar a ellos descubrió una flecha en el cuello de cada uno, saco ambas para ver un gravado en la punta de ambas, era un dragón, miro a la nada un momento y decidió guardarlas, escucho un aleteo a sus espaldas y hay iluminado por la luz del fuego a Toothless quien la observaba de una manera un tanto peligrosa, lo observo abrir el hocico y de no agacharse ella hubiera estado en problemas, miro a sus espaldas puesto escucho algo pesado caer, era un soldado ahora con un hueco en el pecho

- gracias – se coloco de lado y le indico que subiera a su espalda – no estoy seguro solo Hiccup te puede guiar yo no se como funciona el aparato – el dragón elevo una ceja – entiendo…lo que me faltaba discutir con un reptil de por lo menos una tonelada

En cuanto subió al lomo tomo vuelo para ir directamente a los barcos, ahora entendía pero necesitaba algo para poder protegerlos, en eso en un costado vio una espada mas larga, la tomo en manos y aterrizaron en el barco, para con las alas lanzar a dos soldados mientras Adilla bajaba y encaraba a uno de ellos en combate con espada, por la sorpresa los hombres cayeron rápido gracias a golpes con la cola del dragón y cortes por Adilla, la chica giro para ver al dragón cuando lo vio a dos botes lejos arrojando a todo guardia que encontrara, después ya estaba enfrente suyo con Ancklet siendo cargado del ocico

- ya entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- veras alguien disparo flechas contra los que me estaban llevando al carruaje de prisioneros, tome una espada y salí corriendo con todos para poder defender los barcos, una vez llegue me lance contra uno pero Toothless aterrizo sobre mi, me desmaye un momento, el me quiso levantar y bueno digamos que casi lo corto con la espada, no le gusto mucho – miraron al dragón que parecía indignado – si, no le hizo gracia, lo lamento hombre, fue el calor del momento

Escucharon pasos así que corrieron a la entrada con armas en mano, solo para ver como las familias corrían a los barcos, se miraron entre los dos y luego vieron a Toothless brincar al muelle para comenzar a correr al pueblo

- me pregunto si esto es obra de Hiccup

- si algo se de ese muchacho es que tiene mas valor que nosotros, ven, hay que preparar todo, estoy seguro de que vendrán mas personas – giro a las familias, en si puros hombres jóvenes y pocos ancianos – muy ocupo de su ayuda, quiero que vayan a los demás barcos y los preparen, los que puedan pelear tomen espadas y escudos para defenderlos

Sin esperar cuatro se levantaron para tomar las espadas de los caídos e ir a los dos barcos restantes para defenderlos, después un nuevo rugido los detuvo sea lo que fuera sonaba grande, luego para sorpresa de todos los carruajes de prisioneros fueron colocados cuidadosamente en el suelo para luego ser derretidas las puertas de las jaulas de metal, al salir observaron maravillados a sus salvadores, eran dragones, miraran por donde los miraran eran dragones, los tres que los trajeron rugieron al aire al ver pasar sobre ellos el Night Fury con una persona sobre su lomo, las personas corrieron a los barcos inmediatamente puesto que lo tomaron como señal par comenzar a retirarse, un total de 158 personas en tres barcos zarparon esa noche dejando atrás un pueblo devastado por el fuego, escucharon nuevamente el rugido y corrieron para ver el nuevo espectáculo, un nuevo dragón de gran tamaño paso entre las casas, algunas siendo aplastadas debido a que se interponían en su camino, de un solo salto entro al agua sumergiéndose en las profundidades, seguido de un gran grupo de dragones, esperaban ser atacados pero solo unos bajaron para dejar armaduras, cuadros y armas en los barcos para luego retomar el vuelo, de entre la noche en el barco líder descendió el Night Fury y de este un caballero, Adilla al verlo se quedo perpleja y luego miro a Ancklet quien también estaba sorprendido de ver a uno de esos caballeros que solo había escuchado en historias y leyendas, pero a pesar de eso en realidad era solo un niño, de tal vez 15 años de edad lo observaron quitarse el casco para salir corriendo a abrazar al muchacho quien era para su alegría Hiccup

- lamento llegar tarde, encontré unos amigos en el camino – Adilla se separo para tomarlo de los ojos

- eso fue lo mas peligroso que hayas hecho y mas aún me tenías con el pendiente, no vuelvas a hacernos algo como eso, ¿entendiste? – era sorpresa para Hiccup, parecía su madre…si tuviera alguna estaba seguro de que actuaría como ella

- soy Vikingo, es parte del oficio

- hablando de eso, no dijiste que eras un terrible Vikingo – Anckle lo miro esperando la respuesta del chico quien parecía tan sorprendido como el

- la verdad yo tampoco sabía que era tan bueno manejando el arco y la espada

- ¿la espada también?, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?, lo de los dragones mas tarde

- Pues veraz…

Sobre volando sobre el pueblo en llamas podía observar todo lo que ocurría, varios hombre armados comenzaban a lanzar antorchas o saquear casas para luego incendiarlas, se dirigió al centro del pueblo en donde logro observar a tiempo como Adilla era llevada por tres hombres a un carruaje, sabía que no quería ir debido a su continua resistencia, miro a otro hombre alejarse, lo mas seguro el líder de todos esos guerreros si es que se les podía decir guerreros, ya que no solo saqueaban si no que también dañaban a las personas por lo que observo cuando vio a los carruajes llenos de prisioneros alejarse del pueblo, escucho los gritos de Adilla por intentar escapar, no tenía tiempo tomo el cilindro de su espalda, dejo salir el arco y cargo dos flechas, fue instinto mas que otra cosa, lanzo las dos flechas dando justamente en ambos blancos, estaba sorprendido, tanto que miro ambas manos y luego a Toothless quien también lo estaba

- no sabía que podía hacer eso – miro de nuevo el suelo esta vez solo quedaba un guardia, los demás se habían alejado para terminar con las casas restantes – Toothless bájame, me encargare de ellos personalmente, encárgate del ultimo y llévate a Adilla a los barcos, y límpialos

Dio un gruñido mientras asentía, desconecto el pedal dejando solo el mecanismo de la cola para que Toothless pudiera volar a su antojo, lo dejo en un techo el cual cedió bajo su peso haciéndolo caer bajo un mar de llamas, vio a Toothless alejarse y luego a si mismo, no se quemaba ni sentía el calor del fuego, por lo visto el traje era contra incendios o cualquier flama, sin perder tiempo salio de la casa ocultándose en la oscuridad, tomo nuevas flechas al ver como otro grupo de tres guardias salían de una casa sin nada mas que con un grupo de cosas como vasijas y ropas, tenso el arco y soltó las flechas, lo hizo a conciencia y las tres dieron en el blanco, entro a la casa pero no había nadie, decidido paso a las demás casas oculto entre la oscuridad, cada vez que observaba a mas soldados se los despachaba con tiros de flechas cada que podía, era la primera vez que mataba a una persona, pero recordó las palabras de su padre de hace mucho tiempo cuando por primera vez tomo un arma "Asesinar es fácil, es como respirar, por eso es tenebroso quitar una vida, nunca dejes que tus emociones sea nubladas por esto o te perderás", ahora sabía el porque de esas palabras puesto que era cierto, cada vez le era mas fácil el quitar otra vida, había acabado con todos los guardias que encontraba puesto que cada vez eran menos, escucho un sonido sobre su cabeza a lo que elevo la mirada, eran los dragones con los carruajes de prisioneros, todo en dirección al puerto, solo faltaba que el comenzara su recorrido también al puerto.

Recorrió solo unos metros cuando observo a un par de guardias mas escoltando a un hombre que por las vestimentas parecía ser importante, tomo el arco y lanzo una flecha dando justamente en el costado atravesando el pecho hasta llegar al corazón, el guardia restante desenvaino la espada obligando con una mano a su señor agacharse para luego comenzar a moverse, el hombre estaba aterrado, quien hubiera sido también había acabado con los demás guardias puesto que vio a todos sus hombres sin vida cerca de las llamas de las casas

- señor ya estamos llegando

- tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos que contarle al conde y su majestad de esto

- a la orden

Apenas llegaron al centro del pueblo observaron lo que de entre las sombras aparecía un chico de armadura oscura aunque no fuera de metal esta seguía siendo una armadura, el tamaño aparentaba ser de un chico de 15 años de edad, tomo su ultima flecha y la lanzo contra el guardia, este movió su espada a tiempo para poder desviar la flecha, de un empujón avanzo a su maestro para que este comenzara a correr al carruaje

- un niño, todo esto lo hizo un niño – tomo la espada mientras observa que le chico hacía lo propio, para Hiccup era la primera vez que se enfrentaría en combate con espada, pero era necesario que no se fueran y dieran la noticia, si no serían perseguidos – que humillante, realmente humillante

El soldado corrió asía el para intentar dar el golpe con la espada pero solo encontró el choque del filo con la parte sin filo de la espada del pequeño guerrero, con un giro del pie logro bajar su cuerpo y así pasar de lado logrando un corte en el abdomen, el soldado se llevo su mano al abdomen para al levantarla ver sangre, miro al chico quien estaba caminando asía el, intento dar otro corte pero de nuevo fue bloqueado y desviado su ataque, ahora el veía como la espada bajaba asía el por lo que comenzó lo que para sorpresa de Hiccup era un duelo de espadas, cuando podía se agachaba para poder contraatacar, en caso de que fuera bloqueado contaba con su estatura para poder poner a un costado del soldado e intentarlo nuevamente, no era un maestro y lo notaba gracias a varios cortes que recibio en los hombros y el pecho, pero su armadura era increíblemente resistente apenas y se notaba el rasguño, a pesar de esto se estaba defendiendo, en un corte descendente coloco su espada en diagonal sobre su cabeza para hacer que la otra se deslizara y luego con un movimiento de su mano colocarla recta y bajarla cortando la garganta de su atacante, lo vio dar su ultimo respiro y luego se miro las manos, estaban temblando y le costaba soltar la espada, sentía como estaba por derrumbarse pero recordó que aun tenía un trabajo que hacer, guardo la espada e intento tomar una flecha pero estas se les habían acabado, observo al hombre quien ya se encontraba lejos como para alcanzarlo corriendo, miro atrás suyo y corrió al cuerpo del anterior soldado logrando retomar una de sus flechas, la cargo y luego la libero para ver como esta se clavaba sobre el cráneo del hombre.

Guardo el arco y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, el suelo temblaba sabía que era el Bewilderbeast quien se acercaba a el, se abrazo de los hombros y comenzó a ser de nuevo un chico de tan solo 15 años, y pensar que los suyos mataban dragones para poder sobrevivir, pero ahora no veía diferencia entre matar un dragón y matar a un ser humano, ambos sentían, se divertían y se apoyaban, incluso estaba seguro de que amaban a la gente y a otras especies, realmente era demasiada carga el quitar la vida de una persona, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sobre la espalda de Toothless en dirección a los barcos.

Estaban sorprendidos lo único que pudo hacer Adilla fue abrazarlo

- Adilla

- no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo de esta manera

- lo siento Adilla, son gajes de un Vikingo

- aún así no lo vuelvas a hacer

- are lo que pueda

Después de este momento se guardaron todas las cosas dentro de la bodega de carga de los barcos, en total serían tres días de viaje en los cuales tenían suficiente alimento para ese trayecto y los dragones siempre eran alimentados por el gigante ya que cada cierto tiempo ascendía a la superficie para lanzar al aire los peces que atrapo, algunos caían a los barcos por lo que el alimento no problema, el problema eran las enfermedades, Adilla paso de barco en barco para atender a los enfermos, para esto Hiccup le enseño como entrenar a un dragón para esta tarea, era un nuevo tipo que Hiccup jamás había visto, de color blanco y cuatro patas, la cabeza era larga pero no mas que el brazo de Adilla, las alas eran largas, comenzaban desde los hombros hasta el nacimiento de la cola, su andar era de cuatro patas y sobre salían dos cuernos solamente de cada lado de donde nacía la cabeza, el cuello era ancho y musculoso, las garras delanteras eran cortas pero las traseras no tanto, por lo que podía andar tanto en dos como en cuatro patas, la cola era ancha y también musculosa, por lo que podía andar tanto en agua como en tierra, lo llamo Icywind por la rapidez de su vuelo y el color de su piel, en varias ocasiones bajo a la bodega para poder leer los libros de dragones y a la vez encontrar manuales de entrenamiento de los Dark Knight, también descubrió algunos libros sobre cultivos, no lo notaría interesante si no fuera porque hablaba sobre como cultivar alimentos en tierras volcánicas, recordó que había granos y semillas entre las cosas que llevaban, le contó a todos los integrantes de los barcos quienes no rechazaron la idea, puesto que al lugar que iban estaba cerca de un volcán inactivo, fue en el atardecer del tercer día que por fin llegaron a las aguas heladas de las tierras de Hiccup, en cuanto sintieron el cambio drástico de temperaturas los dragones bajaron inmediatamente para lograr crear algo de fuego moderado sobre algunas fogatas improvisadas por los hombres para poder mantener la temperatura.

Para Hiccup fue agradable que tanto humanos como dragones comenzaran a llevarse bien, miro a una isla unos kilómetros de distancia la reconocería donde fuera, se recargo en el barandal del barco para poder observarla

- ¿esa es tu isla? – Ancklet se coloco a su lado derecho al igual que Adilla

- así es Ancklet, ese era mi hogar, hay vive mi padre Stocik The Vast, mi maestro Gobber, bueno y todos los chicos, todos vikingos, fuertes, tenaces y sin miedo, yo no encajo con ellos

- ¿a que te refieres? Eres un vikingo

- no lo soy, al menos para lo que ellos consideran vikingo no, un vikingo debe ser grande, fuerte, musculoso y sin miedo a la muerte, en cambio yo…bueno solo mírame…no soy nada de eso

- lo dice el muchacho que nos salvo a todos y despacho a todos los guardias con flechas y espada en manos, por favor, te estas desvalorando a ti mismo, antes era soldado y te aseguro que tu caes en la cuenta de alguien fuerte

Volteo a ver a Joban quien estaba al lado de su esposa e hijos, y luego se acercaron los demás, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- eso es cierto Hiccup, para nosotros eres fuerte en mas de una sola manera – ese era Kirkof quien se acerco a Adilla, ambos en estos días se habían acercado mucho

- Hiccup – Ancklet se arrodillo ante el para mirarlo a los ojos – hay mas de un tipo de fuerza, no solo la física, además eres muy listo, solamente ellos no estaban listos para ti, nosotros en cambio te lo agradecemos

Estaba mas que sorprendido por esto, nadie jamás le había agradecido por algo incluso cuando solo afilaba las armas, sonrío ante esto, estaba por decirles algo cuando escucho el "bote a la vista" de parte de Armant quien se encontraba en el carajo del barco haciendo guardia, todos se acercaron a babor para ver como un pequeño bote se acercaba a su grupo, a la vista solo se podía observar a una sola persona en el mismo, de un movimiento le indico a Toothless que lo trajera al barco, puesto que desde que partieron dejo desconectado su pedal el dragón podía ir venir a su gusto, por lo que ir a tomar a la persona fue cosa simple…al menos hasta que comenzó a gritar imperios e intentar zafarse del agarre, cuando lo soltó callo de lleno al suelo, de inmediato se levanto para intentar encarar a todo el mundo, hasta que escucho una voz que lo dejo helado, giro su cuerpo poco a poco solo para ver enfrente suyo a su difunto primo quien lo miraba sorprendido tanto el lo estaba

- ¿Snotlout? – lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de su primo acercarse a el y luego todo estaba oscuro

* * *

Hace mucho leí que Hiccup descubrio que era bueno con la espada gracias a un enfrentamiento que tubo en uno de los libros de HTTYD, es por eso que decidi hacer una referencia a esto solo que un poco mas al estilo realista, bueno espero que les haya gustado


	7. Chapter 7: Black Move

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y también estoy ansioso por ver sus reviews

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Black Move**

- ¡Preparen los barcos! – la orden se escucho por toda la aldea mientras todos los vikingos tomaban armas y escudos para zarpar lo mas rápidamente posible.

La razón era muy simple, dragones y todo una bandada de ellos sobre barcos de por lo que parecían ser pescadores de otras tierras, Odín todo poderoso solo sabía que hacían en esas aguas pero aun así necesitaban ir en su ayuda puesto que esos dragones los seguían con la seguridad de destruir los barcos y así hacerse de rehenes y comida, el estaba completamente listo dentro del Drakar mirando en dirección del grupo, lo único que venía a su mente era un "no otro mas" debido a lo que ocurrió con su hijo, estaban por zarpar cuando noto a alguien mas a su lado, aun tenía los ojos sin vida y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, era casi como hubiera sido tallada en roca más aun así ella estaba hay preparada y con hacha en mano

- Astrid ¿Qué haces?

- necesito…estoy bien

- ¿estas segura? Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras con tus padres, hoy te…bueno ya sabes

- estaré bien

- de acuerdo – miro a su espalda, Gobber se encontraba a su espalda mirando a la chica también, ambo se encontraron con la mirada y entendieron cual era su segundo deber – ¡todos a la carga!

El grito de los vikingos era potente, el escucharlo le encendió su parte indomable, intento gritar con ellos para demostrarse que aun era ella y no otra mas, al principio le dolió la garganta puesto que su cuerpo no quería obedecerla por el trauma, mas aun así no se rindió y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez su grito fue potente y claro tal cual guerrera, la niña asustadiza se había esfumado y ahora estaba la guerrera, Astrid se encaminaba al campo de batalla yendo al primer encuentro del que mas adelante sería su mayor rival en la vida.

El verlo enfrente suyo y desmayado en el piso del barco era algo que jamás esperaría ver, la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba hay?, miro el bote en el que lo encontraron ahora siendo llevado por las corrientes, solo había pocas formas de que estuviera el solo, esperaba que fuera mas bien por ir de pesca en vez de otra cosa, pero observaba el bote y se veían redes o sedales de ningún tipo, solo quedaba preguntarle cuando despertara

- ¿Qué dices Hiccup? ¿Se viene con nosotros? – Adilla lo tenía en su regazo observando que no tuviera ningún daño

- yo creo que si, es raro ver gente de mi aldea en botes pequeños y mas si tiene pocas provisiones, son contadas las ocasiones

Escucharon un gruñido para ver como los dragones se preparaban para un ataque, su instinto les decía que estaban en peligro por lo que Hiccup volvió a babor para ver lo que ocurría, ante el toda la armada naval de Berk se dirigían a su posición, ahora entendía el porque del comportamiento, miro a sus amigos y luego a los demás barcos, no había mucho viento y nada de cañones ya que en realidad eran barcos de carga y pesqueros, nada de armas para algún combate en altamar, estaban cerca de su destino solo algunas leguas mas y llegarían a donde antes era el nido de los dragones y a partir de hay comenzar su nueva vida, miro a Toothless quien estaba preparado para salir volando…volando

- Adilla sube a Icewind y dile a los demás que suelten las velas – el se coloco nuevamente la armadura para subir a Toothless quien lo esperaba ancioso

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Kirkof se veía ansioso a su lado estaba un dragón conocido para el, un Monstrous Nightmare – te ayudaremos

- gracias, guíen a los dragones para que con su batir les de viento, así podrán llegar mas rápido, ellos saben el camino, yo iré por refuerzos y pondré un limite a nuestras tierras

- ¿refuerzos?

- ya verán, vamos amigo – los dos se elevaron mientras su amigo daba un rugido a lo cual comenzaron a seguirlos una gran cantidad de burbujas debajo del agua

- a veces me pregunto si ese muchacho realmente no era lo que su padre decía que debía ser

- vamos Kirkof, tenemos cosas que hacer – ambos montaron sobre los dragones para elevarse, dando giros lograron hacer que los demás se acomodaran – hay darle viento a esas velas, tenemos que llegar pronto

- como ordenes querida

Se sonrojo es cierto, lo sentía en sus mejillas, pero mas tarde lidiaría con eso, ahora solo importaba el poder sacar a las tres embarcaciones fuera el alcance de los Drakkar de los vikingos en ese momento, con aleteos de todos los dragones lograron proporcionar las corrientes de aire suficientes para que aumentaran la velocidad, en todos los barcos tanto hombres como mujeres ponían de su parte para preparar las velas y dar la dirección a los navíos rumbo a la niebla, tres de ellos se colocaron en los mástiles para poder mostrarles el camino, rezaban a su dios y a los de Hiccup que todo fuera bien en su viaje.

Los observaban acercarse mas a los barcos batiendo con mas fuerza sus alas, al mismo tiempo vieron a uno de ellos alejarse del grupo en dirección suya, por lo visto esta vez no querían ser molestados en su actual ataque

- ¡preparen las armas! – todos los guerreros escucharon la orden del líder tomando escudos, hachas y espadas – preparen la sorpresa

Astrid dejo su hacha clavada en el suelo para acercarse al mástil y de este jalar una palanca para que las tablas se movieran y lograra sacar una nueva arma, todos los Drakkar las tenían, balistas de gran tamaño con arcos plegables, cargaron la primera flecha de un metro de largo en ella apuntando al dragón que se acercaba a ellos, al tenerlo en la mira acciono el mecanismo que era un pedal para poder hacer que los arcos tensados lograran liberar la flecha, lo vieron esquivar la primero pero no sería lo mismo con el segundo, jalo una palanca en el costado de la balista para que lograra tensar nuevamente los arcos y se colocara una nueva flecha, esta vez se aseguraría de darle.

Para Hiccup era nuevo ver esos Drakkar

- que extraño, son mas grandes de lo que los recordaba, parece que los modi… - se movieron a un lado para lograr esquivar una flecha de gran tamaño luego observo a Astrid cargar una segunda flecha – si, los modificaron…y utilizaron mis bosquejos

Toothless lo miro interrogante y un tanto molestos

- oye, eran otros tiempos y lo sabes bien…mira que después de un tiempo decidieron utilizar mis ideas, debería tener un crédito por eso, bueno…vamos a darles una lección, tenemos que dejarlo llegar a la isla

Escucho el gruñido para ambos inclinarse y comenzar a bajar, esquivaron una segunda flecha al ras del agua para luego lanzar una esfera en el costado del barco y luego elevarse, observo como volaron algunas astillas, sintió un tirón y fue solo para ver como pasaba a su lado un par mas de flechas, esta vez por los demás barcos, por lo visto toda la flota fue modificada, su amigo lo miro y lo entendió estaba molesto con el pero también lo comprendía, el palmeo la cabeza en forma de disculpa, la sonrisa llego y ambos se levaron al cielo una vez mas, Toothless se preparo, mientras Hiccup tomaba el arco para prepararlo, al estar a nivel necesario comenzaron con la ronda de disparos, Toothless logro destruir algunas partes de varios Drakkar mientras Hiccup disparaba las flechas a las balistas justamente en las cuerdas de tensión cortándolas en ese momento, pasaban sin detenerse por todo el lugar logrando infligir tanto daño como pudieran en los barcos y en las balistas, solo tenían esa intención no era su plan el dañar a las personas, de vez en cuando esquivaban algunas flechas y en las recargas efectuaban los ataques, estaban regresando al barco principal, esta vez los vikingos utilizaron los escudos para evitar el daño del fuego y Gobber lograra atrapar la flecha a lo cual se la mostró a Stoick, estaba sorprendido y confundido, Astrid miro la flecha y luego al dragón algo se le hacia conocido

- este es diferente, es listo y astuto, destrozo las partes menos importantes de los barcos

- no lo eso Gobber, también disparo a las cuerdas de las balistas para evitar lanzar mas flechas, y lo mas sorprendente esta guiando y controlando a un dragón

- esto es malo, muy malo

- ni que lo digas…¡prepárense aquí vienen nuevamente! – esta vez se elevo nuevamente para comenzar a bajar en picada - ¿Qué trama?

Escucharon el sonido característico de ese dragón hay lo reconocieron al instante

- ese es…

- ¡Night Fury! – grito Astrid para que todos saltaran al mar

La explosión esta vez fue para destruir el barco, dos disparos consecutivos y las astillas estaban por todo el mar, los barcos mas cercanos se acercaron para auxiliar a los náufragos, una vez estaban en los botes escucharon un rugido un tanto ahogado, confundidos miraron por todos lados hasta que entre dos naves comenzaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de burbujas, algo estaba emergiendo y lo sabían gracias a que las burbujas eran cada vez mas grandes y en mayor cantidad, hasta que al final el agua exploto aventando los barcos a los aires mientras sus tripulantes peleaban por evitar ser jalados por los restos, el rugido le siguió dejando ver ante los ojos de todos al enorme Bewilderbeast para luego este volver al agua dejando caer la parte fuera de su cuerpo como si de una ballena fuera, el cuerpo logro aplastar otros barcos mas mientras que observaban con sorpresa lo que jamás pensaron ver en sus vidas.

Sonrío al verlos venir a ellos, todos los dragones de Berk se acercaban gracias al dominio que tenía sobre ellos el Bewilderbeast, ahora solo tenía que evitar que los vikingos los atacaran y así poder guiarlos a la isla, vio a varios preparar los arcos por lo que Toothless mando algunas descargas para evitar los ataques, los vikingos ya sin mas poder para poder atacar o hacer algo solo observaron como esas criaturas pasaban de ellos para dirigirse a la niebla, de entre todos ellos pudo observar a cuatro dragones que eran conocidos para el, eran los del ruedo quienes se veían contentos de poder llegar a la niebla, al verlos alejarse siendo guiados por el alfa el miro a su padre una ultima vez, tenía todas las ganas del mundo de quitarse el casco y bajar para una ultima vez poder decirle "te quiero" pero eso no era posible, Toothless lo miraba y parecía comprenderlo en ese momento, era su familia a pesar de todo era su padre pero ahora tenía algo mas importante entre sus manos y no podía dejarlos ahora, miro a Astrid quien estaba sorprendida parecía que pudiera ver através de su mascara, giro su cuerpo haciendo que su amigo le siguiera en dirección al grupo de dragones que se alejaban, ambos seguían adelante sin voltear atrás pero de los dos Toothless era el que sabía lo triste que se encontraba su humano amigo, nunca lo había visto llorar pero ahora lo podía escuchar, pequeños sollozos era lo que escuchaba, intentaba que no lo escuchara pero era inútil, los escuchaba perfectamente y mas el sentir algunas pequeñas gotas caer sobre sus escamas, el se sentía igual de vez en cuando debido a que jamás conoció a sus dos progenitores, pero eso cambio cuando conoció por completo a Hiccup, entre ambos se ayudaron y entre ambos se preocupan por su bien estar, dio un pequeño gruñido en forma de soporte a lo cual Hiccup le acaricio la cabeza, estaba triste pero le entendía que le estuviera apoyando en ese momento

- te juro que todo saldrá bien, todo será diferente de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro de eso

Al cruzar la niebla llegaron hasta el grupo de dragones quienes estaban por llegar a su paradero, fueron solo minutos cuando por fin llegaron hasta el volcán inactivo, bajaron hasta la playa para aterrizar junto a los barcos quienes estaban bajando todo su contenido, una vez se quito el casco caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar con las personas, el primero en recibirlo fue Joban quien lo recibió con algunos golpes en la espalda

- muchacho eso fue increíble, eres todo un domador de esas bestias – señalo al cielo para ver como entraban al volcán, ahora estaban en casa - ¿nos enseñarías?

- claro que si, pero primero hay que terminar de arreglar todo este lugar, aquí es donde comenzaremos una nueva vida

- ¿aquí? ¿en esta isla olvidada por dios? – giraron para ver a Martha acercarse con su hijo cargando a sus hermanos – estas loco, ¿Cómo aremos eso?, esta isla es volcánica no se puede cultivar o hacer algo, además la niebla imposibilita la entrada del sol

- de hecho todo eso se puede arreglar – miraron a Rafmor acercarse con algunas ovejas y otros animales, era uno de los pocos que trabajaban la tierra a pesar de su edad de 13 años – ya leí el libro Hiccup

- ¿es posible?

- ¿posible? Muchacho es la mejor tierra de todas, acabo de ir a ver los suelos, esta llena de los nutrientes para que las plantas crezcan, este lugar es perfecto, pero es cierto que ocupamos el sol

- de eso nos ocupamos nosotros – miraron a Hiccup quien a su espalda aterrizaron los cuatro dragones del rodeo – estos son conocidos míos, con ellos podremos ocuparnos de la neblina

- si tu lo dices

- ya veras que si funcionara, por el momento hay que preparar varias cosas

- lo que nos digas Hiccup

- ¿Cómo?

- pues tu eres el líder

- ¿líder? No, esperen yo no soy ningún líder yo solo quiero ayudarlos es todo, si quieren un líder yo digo que ese puede ser mejor Adilla o Ancklet, yo no tengo madera par esas cosas

- Hiccup, no digas eso – volteo a ver a la chica acercarse junto con Ancklet y su familia

- Adilla

- ¿Qué te parece que después de organizar todo votemos por quien será el líder?

- me agrada la idea – Hiccup miro de nuevo al barco en donde estaban bajando a su inconciente primo - ¿Qué le pasara?

- bueno, solo se desmayo en unas horas debería recuperarse, no te preocupes

- de acuerdo – miro a su compañero quien estaba a su lado – vamos a encargarnos de esa neblina

Un pequeño rugido y los demás levantaron vuelo después de que los dos lo hicieran, al estar a cierta altura lograron sobrevolar la neblina teniendo por debajo de ellos la vista de la misma, como si esta fuera una cortina cubriendo todo a su paso, el trabajo parecía sencillo, el Monstrous Nightmare y el Deadly Nadder comenzaría a batir las alas para alejar con el aire producido la niebla, mientras el Gronckle y el Zippleback calentaban la zona despejada creando calor suficiente para que la niebla no se creara nuevamente, Hiccup y Toothless lanzarían esferas de plasma para reforzar la zona, para su sorpresa avanzaban rápido puesto que el aire caliente y los disparos combinado con el aleteo de los dragones y mas estos mismo lanzaban un poco de fuego de vez en cuando lograban esparcir el aire caliente, aun así debía decir que la vista era maravillosa, por la posición del sol podía ver que era tarde y habían avanzado bastante, incluso mas de lo esperado ahora se podía ver la punta del volcán gracias al boquete que realizaron además los dragones parecían cansados y sin mas reservas de fuego, lo único que lograron fue dispersar el aire caliente, suspiro y luego palmeo la cabeza de su amigo

- vamos abajo, es momento de que todos descansen – los cinco agradecidos bajaron entrando nuevamente a la niebla, al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa de que tanto personas como dragones se estaban peleando – ¿pero que?...vamos chicos hay que separarlos

El rugido de Toothless fue suficiente para que todos se detuvieran de estar peleando, al aterrizar quedaron en medio de ambos bandos, cuando bajo miro tanto a dragones como a las personas descubriendo entre ellos a Snotlout, algo le decía que el tenía que ver

"¿alguien me puede explicar que ocurre aquí?

- todo comenzó por tu "primo" – Adilla se acerco junto con Ancklet quien arrastraba a un primo forcejeando por salir de ese lugar – tu mismo preguntale

- ¿enserio son familiares? – le pregunto el herrero quien soltó enfrente suyo al muchacho – no se parecen en nada

Snotlout al ver a Hiccup parado enfrente suyo casi se vuelve a desmayar por la impresión

- no era un sueño, estas vivo

- claro que estoy vivo, ¿aunque no entero? – señalo su pierna izquierda mientras lo veía – y estoy seguro que todos me creen muerto, ¿correcto?

- claro que si pedazo de alfeñique, ¿tienes una idea de cómo estaba tu padre? ¿o Gobber? Incluso Astrid lloro tu muerte, te cremamos como a un guerrero porque pensamos que peleaste hasta el ultimo momento contra algún dragón porque fuiste raptado por ellos

- ¿enserio? – estaba sorprendido, jamás espero eso de su padre o de los demás – eso no me lo esperaba

- pero eso era un engaño por lo visto, ¡te aliaste con ellos! ¡con nuestros enemigos!

- ¿aliarme? Claro que no lo hice – puso la mano sobre Toothless para lograr tranquilizarlo, la platica lo estaba alterando – solo me hice amigo de uno de ellos, peleamos contra la reina y la vencimos por eso perdí mi pierna, quede a la deriva en el mar hasta que unos pescadores me encontraron, gracias estas personas – señalo a los aldeanos quien miraban todo de manera cautelosa – es que estoy vivo

- no puedo creerlo, dices que tu venciste a un dragón con otro dragón, no te creo, pruébalo

- ¿han tenido ataques desde mi desaparición? – ahora que lo recordaba desde ese momento no habían tenido ningún ataque, miro a su primo como si este fuere un desconocido – te contare todo

Las cosas se tranquilizaron y todo volvió a la calma, con ayuda de Adilla y Ancklet como testigos logro hacer que su primo creyera cada cosa que este le contaba, aun estaba con cara de asombrado debido a sus actos, de no ser por los aldeanos que ayudo a escapar aun lo estaría tomando por un loco, miro a los dragones y luego a su primo para bajar la mirada, si antes por haber hecho algo terrible se sentía demasiado mal ahora se sentía como la peor cosa de este mundo, no se atrevía a ver a su primo, solo esperaba que no preguntara cual era su situación

- yo…lo siento…te…juzgue…te juzgamos mal, por lo visto los dioses tenían un plan diferente para ti

- pasado es pasado, ahora solo tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Berk?

- bueno…después de tu "muerte" tu padre decidió hacerle la prueba a Astrid y en pocos días salieron a buscar un Monstrous Nightmare pues…tu sabes

- a sí, me imagino que lo logro

- exacto, fue increíble, magnifica y…bueno todo…eso – lo notaba, cada vez que hablaba de Astrid o la mencionaba el se ponía…triste y arrepentido – después ella tomo tu lugar en la forja, le encantaron tus dibujos porque comenzó a estudiarlos

- espera…¿entonces las balistas que tenían los Drakkar?

- así es, ella ayudo a Gobber a construirlas y baya que es buena tanto con el hacha como con…el martillo – no podía mas, le dolía y le dolía demasiado por la culpa

- le paso algo a Astrid, ¿verdad? – el giro su rostro para verlo, se veía triste y preocupado, sabía que Hiccup le gustaba Astrid, pero no sabía cuanto hasta ahora - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- yo…yo…

- no tienes que forzarte

- no Hiccup…fui yo…lo…que le ocurrió

- ¿Cómo? ¿a que te refieres? – eso era lo que temía, miro al cielo aun con neblina dejando salir las lagrimas por el peso de la culpa - ¿Snotlout? Me estas asustando

Le dolía y le dolía mucho en ese momento, se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto para dar algunos pasos camino a la playa dándole la espalda a Hiccup, se miro las manos para luego cerrarlas en un puño, si quería ser perdonado o castigado este era el momento

- Hiccup, hice algo terrible

- lo que hagas hecho no puede ser tan malo, vamos desahógate

- de acuerdo…pero no es nada agradable…

Le costo solo unos momento el contarle lo que ocurrió y el porque de lo que hizo, tenía en ese momento desesperación, enojo e impotencia, no quería que alguien mas la tuviera, no quería que fuera de otra persona, solo de él y de nadie mas, se dejo ir por su lado mas salvaje y cometió el acto mas terrible para una mujer, Hiccup estaba hecho de piedra en ese instante, no mostraba alguna emoción alguna, no sabía que decir, sentir o actuar, no sabía si odiarlo, perdonarlo, golpearlo o que hacer, Adilla los miraba, estaba preocupado por su Vikingo amigo, a su primo tenía ganas de demostrarle lo que una mujer furiosa podía hacer pero en esta ocasión solo podía esperar a lo que fuera hacer su amigo, Ancklet junto con Kirkof se contenían las ganas de derribarlo y dárselo de comer a alguno de los dragones, los cuales estaban presentes y se sentían de la misma manera, Toothless era el mas unido a Hiccup por lo que estaba mas afectado que todos, se acerco a el tocando con cuidado su espalda con su hocico esperando tener alguna reacción pero este solo se quedaba quieto mirando a la nada

- lo siento…solo dime algo, lo que sea, que soy la escoria de la humanidad, peor que un insecto, un monstruo…lo que sea Hiccup solo…no te quedes cayado, puedes golpearme, asesinarme, darme de comer a los dragones yo lo aceptare sin rechistar, solo dime que hago para remediarlo

Apenas toco su hombro el muchacho logro conectar un golpe que hasta incluso derribo al fornido de su primo, en el suelo se llevo su mano a la quijada que fue donde recibió el golpe solo para mirar a Hiccup

- es cierto, eres peor que un monstruo, te has deshonrado y también deshonraste a tu familia y pensar que te admiraba a ti y a los demás…pero solo me equivoque con ustedes

- nos…¿nos admirabas?

- ¡claro que si!, ustedes son lo que yo jamás podré ser, altos, fuertes, valientes, sin miedo a nada, pero ahora te veo y de tenerte en lo alto ya te tengo en la nada, jamás espere algo como esto de ti

- si…lo se…lo lamento

- con lamentarlo no cambias nada, lo hecho, hecho esta – miro a todos sus amigos y luego a los dragones – no eres uno de los nuestros

- lo se…me iré, solo dame algu…

- no te iras – miraron a Hiccup quien estaba viendo el suelo

- ¿Cómo? ¿me estas perdonando?

- no, no te puedo perdonar

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué?

- porque estas desterrado y no hay tierras mas cercanas que las de los Berserker y los Outcast, te quedaras con nosotros, trabajaras con tu sudor y sangre, ayudaras a construir una nueva en este lugar, ya no eres un Hofferson, ahora solo eres Snotlout

- si, seré lo que tu digas

- eres lo que tu eres, pero yo no eres de Berk, ahora tu tendrás que descubrir quien eres y dejar atrás tu vida anterior, aquí todo se apoyan la espalda, tanto dragones como humanos…mañana comenzaremos por el cielo, después ayudaras con las tierras y otras cosas, por hoy descansa

Estaba retirándose seguido de sus amigos tanto dragones como personas, escucho el "gracias" de su primo y sin parar de caminar llegaron a los barcos en donde todos estaban durmiendo, Hiccup se encerró en el camarote del capitán acompañado de Toothless, quería estar solo y por primera vez desde que perdió su pierna se dejo llevar por todo lo que tenía contenido, la perdida de sus tierras, su pierna, el quitar vidas y ahora la noticia de que la persona que mas le gustaba había sido deshonrada por no mas ni menos que su propio primo, Toothless solo podía taparlo con su ala mientras este se recargaba en su cuerpo, lo dejo estar así toda la noche hasta que se logro quedar dormido, era curioso para el que el humano que una vez estaba por matarlo ahora lo estuviera cuidando y el haciendo lo mismo, definitivamente la vida siempre da vueltas extrañas, dio un bostezo y también se dejo ir por el sueño.

Los días siguientes fueron de sorpresa para Hiccup, su primo resulto ser muy bueno cuidando a un dragón y más cuando el que lo escogió fue el Monstrous Nightmare que estaba en el ruedo lo llamo Hookfang, con el a su lado y con ayuda de mas dragones lograron aclarar la niebla de toda la isla y parte de mas aya, ahora el sol la iluminaba por lo que comenzaron el tratamiento de las tierras haciendo de esta manera la primera siembre del año, aun así salieron varios mas montados en dragones para poder buscar madera en islas cercanas y así realizar sus casas cerca de la playa, todo estaba tomando forma y lugar, después de que todos terminaran de hacer sus casas y asentarse comenzaron los preparativos para Hiccup de realizar una casa, examino toda la isla para buscar un lugar en donde acomodarse hasta que encontró algo que no esperaba ver, era el cráneo del Red Death que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la villa, ya que aun no era aldea como tal, ambos se acercaron a observar descubriendo que era lo suficientemente grande como para una casa de dos pisos como la que estaba en Berk solo que mas larga, había partes rotas y fracturadas debido al impacto y la explosión pero en si, estaba completo al igual que la mandíbula inferior que estaba a unos metros, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, casa con forja integrada, esta mudanza sería de las mejores de su vida.


End file.
